a black hakame and a Tshirt
by ichigo-craze
Summary: Ichigo has no idea that the new studnet in his class has had such a past. What wll be the outcome of this odd transfer. And why is it that suddenly Yamamoto is becoming rather emotional over a small picture of himself and a little girl?
1. Chapter 1

A black Hakame and a t-shirt

chapter 1

Hakame= formal Japanese trousers. Samurai's tend to wear them as a uniform.

"What the hell is wrong with this girl."

Yelled Ukitaka as a girl walked bare foot her clothes basically ripped and torn on her slender body. She walked through a mass of large dead bodies the blood seeping from their deathly wounds making a river of blood. She walked through the blood her feet becoming stained by the crimson red and her feet splashing softly in the liquid.

Her eyes seemed blank. It was as if she was in a trance the way her long flowing hair hung down her back and her small childish body walked limply her arms by her sides her lips parted lightly and her eyebrows plainly formed. Ukitaka frowned as he turned to his subordinate Rukia Kuchiki and the other captains such as Byakuya, Soifon, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Toshiro and Kurosutchi. They frowned watching as the child walked simply through the stream of blood of the soul reapers and dead hollows that lay limp on the ground of the soul society. Yamamoto frowned holding his staff in a proud manor his head held high as his eyebrows knitted together on his elderly appearance. He turned to see another female captain Unohana stand beside him with a light frown and a concerned worried expression.

"Head captain sir, this girl. She seems not to know of her actions. Is it wise to use such force on such a tiny weak girl? She is in desperate need of medical attention, and surely sir you wish not for your grand-daughter to be hurt by your very own subordinates. If she is dealt with in a gentle manor by my lieutenant drifting a sleeping powder onto her she should fall asleep and we will be able to revive your blessed grand-daughter to her original state of mind. Head Captain allow me to…"

Yamamoto scowled as Unohana nodded and calmly watched as the girl stopped and looked at the captains, her long hair fluttering wildly around her innocent sweet childish face. She raised her petite blood stained hand up as her blank orange eyes blinked softly and her lips moved weakly.

"Yam… Gran… Yama… Grandpa Yama…. Help me…"

She suddenly screamed as her eyes glowed bright orange her pupils widening finally and she fell forward splashing through the stream of blood. Yamamoto blinked and suddenly stepped forward seemingly tears in his eyes. He looked down at the small girl before his eyes and looked away. He took in a deep breath before looking back and kneeling down. He raised out his arm and picked the thin figure up cradling her soft body lightly.

"It's going to be ok my dear sweet. I promise you. Be strong. Be a good girl. I'll give you something. A present to help you… I promise my dear sweet Ren."

He whispered kissing her forehead lightly then standing up her limp unconscious body in his arms as he walked forward.

"I want a bed ready. Unohana you will sort her wounds. Ukitaka I want you to find a binder. Kurosutchi I want you to research on the location of England. Soifon I want you to join with Hitsugaya and escort Ren to the location in which Kurosutchi finds. The rest of you I will call for an important meeting tomorrow. Now get to it."

Yamamoto ordered frowning thinking the best for his little grandchild sleeping limply in his arms. How her life would change. How her life at this point would be forgotten for the best. How her life will be reborn. How he wanted her to live as a normal girl. He didn't care how and he didn't care why but he wanted for his Grand-daughter to at least keep her skills at hand. But yet forget all the happening s that happened on that day, to forget her mistakes, to forget the harsh secrete she must keep. Her grandfather being that of high expectancies in the soul world her parent however being those of the living and her body in both worlds, but her powers. The strongest of all men in the soul society even passing that of her grandfather. How he wanted her to be a normal person and not suffer that of her demon form. But he would need to learn that she would forget him. She would forget and never learn of those in the soul society ever again. At least she would be safe. That's all he thought. At least his little Ren would be safe.

"Good morning Ichigo. Did you sleep well my dear."

A women with flowing brown hair smiled as she turned to her step son. His orange hair messy from his slumber and his eyes filled with tiredness from his early morning wake up. He groaned and gave a large stifled yawn as he pulled a chair and sat down leaning his head down on his crossed arms and threatening to fall asleep at that moment.

"A little. Yuzu and Karin wouldn't stop fidgeting all night. Why did they have to sleep with me last night anyway?"

Ichigo frowned confused to the reason on why his two sisters had to share his bed fro that night. His step mother smiled sweetly and brought over a few rice balls she had made. She passed a plate with three upon it towards Ichigo and took a seat for herself picking up one delicately and taking a bite.

"Don't worry dear. They should be back in their own room tonight. Me and your father had to get some new beds for the girls. They should be coming today and we'll have them set up. I'll get my brother to build them. But tonight we have a special surprise for you all so I would like you back home straight after school."

She explained softly her defined face smiling ever so softly like a mother should. Ichigo groaned and took a bite into his breakfast grumbling lightly under his breath. Mai only smiled sweetly and chuckled as she glanced over to her own daughter Hana. Ichigo's step sister on the other hand. She had a pretty face with straight long charcoal hair. She had blue eyes that sparkled like water. As she walked into the kitchen with her teddy snuggled in her arms and a pair of fleecy pyjamas on her she sat down beside Ichigo and grabbed a rice ball from the large plate in the middle of the table. Ichigo found Hana to be slightly annoying with the fact that almost every weekend she brought home a different boy and they tended to be in your face with deep kisses and the sound of giggling and teasing words heard from her bedroom as Ichigo tried to study or finish his homework. He tried to ignore it but the fact that she seemed to make it obvious on purpose was hard to ignore. Ichigo was positive he'd have to be in a deep sleep to ignore it. He had to admit his step sister was pretty and she had a nice body to her but the fact she used her looks to attract men like flies with honey made him sick. He gave a yawn as he finished the last of his rice ball and stretched his arms high.

"Ichi do you mind if we walk to school together today?"

Hana smiled sweetly using her large blue eyes to tempt Ichigo even further he scoffed and looked away standing from his seat and placing his plate in the sink.

"Please yourself. I'm going to get changed. I need to get to school early today or I'll be in serious trouble again."

He yawned heading towards the stairs. Mai smiled and nodded lifting herself from her seat and gathering the dishes to wash.  
"Hana sweetie it may be wise if you go get dressed too. I've already set your lunch and bag up. You should get to school a little earlier than usual too sweetie. Oh and I'd also like you and Ichigo to run a little errand for me after school. But you must come home straight after. Ok Hana."

Hana nodded groaning as she stood up and slid to the stairs her slippers making soft shuffling noises across the floor.

"Ok mum."

She yawned covering her mouth with her hand. Ichigo pulled off his shirt and picked up his school shirt ready to put it on when his bedroom door opened.

"Oh. Sorry Ichigo. I didn't know you were still getting dressed."

Hana blinked seeing Ichigo's well formed muscles, his skin tanned lightly. He only wore his boxers that made him blush lightly. Hana chuckled. She rather enjoyed teasing her new step brother. She cleared her throat lightly as Ichigo quickly pulled on his trousers and began to button up his school shirt in a hurry.

"Would you stop walking in on me while I'm getting dressed. The next thing I know you'll probably walk in on me while I'm having a shower. I need my privacy Hana now what do you want'?"

Ichigo groaned angrily as he fastened his watch onto his wrist and pulled his shoulder bag over his head. Hana smiled as she straightened out her grey skirt and tightened her ribbon lightly.

"That would be quite the sight."

Hana chuckled. Ichigo whipped around and glared at her a she blushed lightly looking as innocent as she possibly could. Her black hair tied high in pig tails with to pink ribbons holding them up on her head.

"Anyway. I came to ask if you're ready to go yet."

Hana smiled. Ichigo scoffed and nodded brushing past her as she grinned and followed with a slight skip. Ichigo sauntered down the path as Hana followed happily beside her step brother in an almost flirtatious manor. Ichigo scoffed ignoring Hana the best he could attempting not to yell at her. Ichigo had pulled on his indoor shoes and placed his normal shoe sin his locker calmly and walked to his classroom passing the few of the students already in the building. Hana followed curiously knowing full well she was ticking Ichigo off with her hovering around him.

"Ichi where are you going?"

She asked sweetly. Ichigo scoffed lightly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"None of your business. Now get lost Hana. I can do without you around all the time."

Ichigo growled trying not to sound so harsh towards her. Hana pouted and huffed.

"Fine. I'll see you at lunch time then. See you late Ichi."

She huffed skipping away like a little girl. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he entered his usual classroom and sat down at his desk giving a low sigh.

"Ichigo I never expected to see you in so early."

Uryuu muttered as he pushed his glasses a little further up his nose and flicked a page in his book. Ichigo looked up to see his friend sitting at his desk quaintly. There was no-one else in the room and Ichigo knew he was far too early as the fact Uryuu was here by himself.

"I decided I wanted to come into school earlier than usual. Is that a problem."

Ichigo frowned. Uryuu slammed his book shut and scrapped his chair lightly across the floor as he walked over to Ichigo taking a seat from the desk in front of Ichigo's and puling it round to face him.

"Hana is driving you insane isn't she?"

He frowned as Ichigo nodded grumbling under his breath at the sound of his step sisters name. Uryuu nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. He scribbled down a few words upon it and handed it towards Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked. He couldn't understand at all on what Uryuu had written ad why he had written it.

'Your hopeless at reading body language.'

It had said. Ichigo looked up at Uryuu who only nodded.

"You still can't tell why she's so clingy to you. It's quite sick with the way she's thinking."

Uryuu muttered. Ichigo suddenly clicked to what Uryuu was talking about.

"I already have an idea on why she's so clingy. I'm not interested in her so I try to ignore it and seem oblivious to what she's doing. On the other hand I'm not ready for a relationship. Just keep it quiet it would be freaky if everyone knew about my step sister having a crush on me."

Uryuu nodded agreeing with Ichigo's statement and decided to leave the subject where it was as the class began to slowly pour into the classroom chattering and making the soothing silence a sea of conversations and laughter. Ichigo gave a sigh as he ran his hand through his orange spikes. Ever sine his father remarried to Mai and her daughter moved in with them living has been hard. He was planning on actually getting a lock for his room so Hana wasn't able to walk in on him while he was getting dressed. He hated it. He was certain she was doing it on purpose. Plus the fact that she would constantly bug him while he was trying to do his homework made some of his grades drop slightly, as he wasn't getting the right amount of concentration because of his step sisters annoyance hanging around him. He couldn't stand it. All he wanted to do was get good grades in school, have a normal life at home and possibly carry on with his previous job that he kept secrete from many people apart form a certain variety of friends. Admitting that this was possibly the first time he had ever had to deal with such annoyance like this seemed so simple at first but yet it would get complicated as he tried to tell her she was annoying him as she would make her large puppy eyes and fake crocodile tears welling up in her blue orbs as if she were a child getting wrong for something naughty. He would sigh and give in deciding not to tell her and let her get on with what she was doing. It was unbelievably stressful having to have a step sister the age of 15 and acting like such a spoilt little twerp.

Miss Ochi came bounding through the door with a large grin on her face. She boomed over to her desk slamming her clipboard o the desk and flailing her arms up laughing hysterically.

"Go-od morning class----."

She beamed with a small tune in her awfully happy exasperated expression and tone of voice. Ichigo almost fell out of his seat. He knew fine well his teacher was almost always overly excited on a school day but never had he seen such happiness and enjoyment in her like this. She was bouncing around waving her arms around. He swore she was taking drugs.

"Good news! Good news! Absolutely awesome news!. We have a new pupil starting."

She laughed standing upon her desk her hand son her hips and her lips in a large grin. The class blinked. Their teacher wasn't making any sense with the way she was being overly excited about what seemed to be a new student starting that day. What was so special about this student that was making the teacher, Miss Ochi so bouncy and lively all of a sudden. Although it wasn't a surprised manor her excitement at that point seemed way to exaggerated for that day. Either she had a large dose of drugs on her, or she was frightened and disoriented. Or the fact that she was overly excited for a particular reason which wasn't easy to cut into. She suddenly boomed and began blabbering.

"Today we have a new student. Now then I should calm down before our new pupil comes in."

She breathed clambering off the desk calmly and returning back to her frightening smile. She nodded pushing her glasses a little higher upon her nose and quickly retained her hair back into a pony-tail. She cleared her throat lightly and gave her usual greeting smile.

"Ok that is out of my system. How about we invite our new student in. Just give me a few moments."

She chuckled marching towards the door and sliding it open. She smiled and hollered out to a person in which the class could not see at this point. She smiled and backed away lightly from the door before returning to her place in front of the class and held out a hand to gesture a girl walking in calmly.

If anybody reads this I'd be very happy. This is my second fan fiction I've probably blogged on the website. If you could possibly review please I'd be very happy so then I'd know you'll wan tot read more of my fan fictions.

So please Review Review.

Lil theatre.

Ichigo- what's with Miss Ochi getting all Looney?

Author- *blinks*

Hana- can she understand us?

Author – don't make me cancel u from the story. You'll have to find out the reason for her loopyness. Muhahahahahaha.

Hana- oh well. Ichigo can I sleep in your room tonight. I get scared off the dark.

Author- tut tut Hana.*hits Hana*now now your in-laws. But lets see what cums

around in the story. Hehe


	2. Chapter 2

A black Hakame and a T-Shirt

Chapter 2

Yamamoto sighed as he gazed to a sheet of paper held in his wrinkled aged hand. His gaze was soft and soothed as he gazed lovingly at the picture held softly in his palm. The picture of himself with a large smile on his face standing in the background of full bloom cherry blossoms and petals fluttering down upon a lake. Himself with a little girl, with bright orange eyes and long flowing sapphire hair flowing in the soft breeze that had been so soft that day the photo was taken. He chuckled to himself fingering the girl's refined face and sighed as he looked up from the picture and gazed out upon a balcony gazing over the amazing view of buildings and happy working people.

"Oh, my dear grand child. How much I miss you. How I hope you are finding your life normal and happy."

He smiled softly whispering out his thought of hoping happiness.

Ichigo blinked, as he watched the figure of the person in which his teacher was getting so excited over walked in calmly. His cheeks turned a light shade of painted pink as he watched the pale figure walk up beside Miss Ochi.

Her pale delicate looking skin forming a beautiful refined look upon her features. Sapphire blue shoulder length hair hanging by her pale cheeks and bright orange eyes glittering in the light as she walked into the room. Such a beauty to see as she walked in with an odd look to her features.

Miss Ochi smiled as she grabbed hold of the newcomers arm happily and beamed her lips forming into an overly excited grin once more.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

Miss Ochi giggled making the newcomer blink as the class stared curiously at her. Keigo swore under his breath that he had died in an instant and arrived in heaven meeting and seeing a beautiful angel as the female at the front of the class. Her lips parted into a gasp as Miss Ochi let go of her and twirled around happily as if she was dancing a ballet.

"Oh how exciting. A foreigner. A foreigner with such beauty, such grace, such purity here in our school. Ha, ha. How about you introduce yourself."

Miss Ochi grinned her eyes glittering wildly as she clasped her hands together in a pleading manor and knelt down with a purr escaping her lips.

"Come now. Please introduce yourself."

Miss Ochi begged scuffling a little closer. The girl gulped and backed away from the teacher a little before nodding. She looked to the class timidly before looking back to the teacher worriedly.

"Err… my name is Ren… and I'm… err."

She gulped not sure if to go on. But Miss Ochi had to insist as she leapt to her feet in a style of awe with the sound of Ren's soft soothing voice speaking her name in a timid manor.

"Oh, Isn't she just an angel…"

Mss Ochi giggled gripping Ren's neck and twirling around, Ren finding it hard to stay on her feet as she stumbled trying to keep up with the teacher's turns and spins.

"Please stop it… I don't like going around in circles…."

Came the sudden cry from the girl as she pulled away from Miss Ochi and crashed into the desk toppling over it and somehow arousing everyone in the room as she held her body up on the desk, that she had somehow fallen upon.

"Oh my aren't you a little devil. Now those sort of naughty things aren't permitted in the school grounds, or the classrooms for that matter."

Miss Ochi chuckled as Ren blinked and quickly pulled her skirt down and sorted out her shirt quickly getting off the desk. Her pale cheeks had turned a bright red which strangely enough illuminated her blue hair matching it perfectly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything like that…"

She blubbered trying to get out of the mess she was creating herself so suddenly. Miss Ochi only smiled and nodded turning away from the girls sight and thinking with a devilish grin upon her lips.

"How about you tell us all where you came from. I'm sure everyone would like to know about your foreign hospitalities."

Blinking the girl nodded taken aback slightly by Miss Ochi's sudden change of objective.

"Oh ok…"

She stuttered twiddling her thumbs as she turned around and was about to speak when Miss Ochi bounced in and did the job for the poor girl.

"Ren came from England a few days ago. She's been travelling for over a week isn't that great. She's been on a bus, a car, a train, a boat and a plane. Isn't that amazing."

Miss Ochi chuckled. Ren seemed to look a little annoyed instead of timid at this point. She gulped and lowered her head her fists shaking slightly. Her lips produced into an annoyed gritting of teeth and her eyebrows furrowed together as she suddenly snapped and grabbed hold of Miss Ochi's shirt and pushed her against the door threatening to punch the living daylights out of her with her fist raised.

"Listen here. There's a saying back home. You can take the child out of Sherban but you can't take Sherban out of the child. You ever heard of the place."

Miss Ochi blinked suddenly scared at the girls sudden pissed reaction. She'd seemed so timid and cute at first but from that moment on Miss Ochi possibly figured it wasn't the best idea to get overly excited.

"No…"

She stuttered as Ren grinned.

"Well then. I come from the place. It's up in the north east of England. So don't you dare think I'm gonna be a snob from down south? I don't think so. By the way Sherban is possibly one of the worst places in England known for its Theft, Gangs and Murder…"

Miss Ochi and the others shivered at her last words. Ren only let go clicking her fingers and scoffing as she made her way towards a spare seat.

"Don't piss me off again."

She muttered sitting down slumping in the wooden seat. The classroom was silent for a few moments as Miss Ochi slowly recovered from her fright and timidly stood heading towards the board and shakily writing upon the morning lesson objective.

Ren stood from her seat once the bell had rung loud and clear throughout the school and began to slowly pack away her things. Strange enough she'd went back to the quiet timid girl she had shown herself to be when she had first entered the room. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone and she hadn't even answered any questions or even read anything out as the teacher directed that away from the newcomer. Ichigo frowned. Something was wrong. He couldn't understand what exactly was wrong but he got a strange feeling that this girl had something hidden beneath her timid features. Something that involved much more than getting ticked off. Something that involved something much more than what anyone could handle. Not able to explain it Ichigo frowned as he gathered his things together and walking out of the classroom quickly. He didn't enjoy the cafeteria food much but he hadn't been able to grab his packed lunch from his step mother and he couldn't be bothered in going to the convenience store just for some food. By the time he would get back he'd have to rush his meal.

Sighing he grabbed a tray and quickly walked around spying some melon bread, a carton of juice and a pot of yoghurt that he found to be his favourite. Grabbing the three items, he quickly paid for them and scurried away out of the packed dining hall and back towards the classroom. He couldn't really be bothered with going to his friends. More or likely his flirtatious step sister would be there annoying him even further. Truth be told wouldn't you hate it if someone constantly bugged you like that?

But as Ichigo dawdled back to the classroom he caught himself thinking of the newcomer. Why was she so far away from her home? What was the deal with the aura she admitted of sadness, guilt, anger and temptation? He hadn't expected to suddenly think about her and blushed as he came to the classroom and his hand hovered over the handle. He gulped and shook his head quickly ruffling his orange spikes before hurrying into the classroom slamming the door shut and not to realize until after that he wasn't alone in what he presumed to be an empty classroom. He blushed seeing the girl he had been thinking about so suddenly sitting in her seat ripping off a bit of bread with her teeth as she flicked through a book. When she turned around to see him standing there blinking she seemed to panic as she fell off her seat onto the floor her legs high in the air. Ichigo blinked dropping his things to 6the floor and dashing over to her to only loom over her chair and see her blushing lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

He asked concerned as he scurried around the other side of the desk and pushed his hands under her arms and pulled her up to a sitting position on the floor. She rubbed her head lightly and flinched as a trickle of blood began to make its way down her pale cheek.

"Oh… fine… Really."

She blushed gathering herself up and picking up the mess she had accidently made by her sudden fall off her chair. Ichigo blinked and began to help her picking up the various bits of paper when he came across a photo of a familiar old man to him and a little girl with a large grin on her childish face. Ichigo blinked as he looked at the picture further. Was that the old man from the soul society? Surely it couldn't be. Surely it couldn't be that old man who always made rules and was so uptight. Surely it wasn't Yamamoto. Ichigo thought. But yet it looked so much like him and yet the girl. Who was she?

Ren blushed as she noticed that Ichigo was looking at something that she presumed must have been hers. He frowned and turned the picture over pointing to the little girl with a large happy grin.

"Is this you?"

He frowned, trying to make sure that he was right in the presumption that the little girl was Ren. Ren took the picture gently out of his hands and nodded pink cascading over her cheeks.

"Yes… It's a picture, we took while I was visiting my… err."

Ren paused as she gulped and looked at the photograph intently. She lowered her head and placed the photo in her pocket shaking her head.

"You look cute."

Ichigo smiled admitting that she had some form of sweetness upon her in the picture. Ren blushed as she heard the compliment. Nobody ever called her anything other than a freak or a monster. She was surprised and embarrassed at the sudden compliment from a boy and someone she hardly knew.

"Oops. I almost forgot about my lunch. I'll leave once I've gathered my food ok."

Ichigo smiled as he go to his feet and dusted himself off and was about to walk forward when he felt a nervous hand grab hold of his trouser leg. Turning round to see Ren blushing ever more furiously he blinked as she waved her hand away and clutched it tightly bowing her head.

"I'm sorry… You can stay if you like… err it doesn't matter… you can do whatever you like.. "

She blushed getting to her feet and sitting back in her seat crossing her arms and hiding her head. Chuckling Ichigo walked over to gather his things and walked back over to the desk in front of Ren's turning the chair from the desk in front, around and sitting down laying the melon bread, juice and yoghurt pot on the desk and licking his finger from the yoghurt that covered it. The pot had split a little and when he'd picked it up some of the substance went over his hand.

Looking up Ren hadn't expected to see Ichigo sitting before her licking his finger clean. Blushing Ren almost fell off her seat yet again before Ichigo grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her up.

"You shouldn't panic as much."

He muttered letting go of her wrist and tearing away some of the bread with his teeth and chewing on it contently. He looked at the book in which she'd been flicking through and noticed it was an English Japanese dictionary. He hadn't understood why she was carrying one around. She seemed to know the language pretty well already. Her pronunciations were perfect it was unbelievable she was English. It was like the Japanese came second nature with the way she spoke so fluently.

"You know you speak Japanese pretty well already, so what's with the dictionary."

He asked frowning as he pointed out the book gulping down a whole load of bread with the substance of juice to run it down his throat.

"Oh… I can't write Japanese very well. I'm still practicing, so I need the dictionary to help me with the characters… Err… and I can't… I mean I can't even…"

Ren stuttered as she fiddled with her thumbs slightly. Ichigo blinked as he looked to the sheet of paper before her. It had a few characters already written on which seemed plain enough to be her name. Also with the clump of papers and the books he found to be a machine translator. It had been one of the useful things for people who were moving to different countries and attending school.

"Oh I get it. You can't read anything either. Is that right."

Ren blushed and nodded bowing her head even further. Her body shifted in the chair. She felt like a complete idiot in not able to read or write Japanese Characters even though he could speak it perfectly.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it. Truth be told I can hardly get through my English lessons. Learning a different language fluently is hard isn't it?"

Ichigo chuckled. Ren blinked and nodded seeming to cheer up a slight bit at Ichigo's reassuring words. Ichigo blinked as he pulled the covering off the yoghurt and dipped his plastic spoon into the creamy substance. He lifted the spoon up and was about to place it in his mouth when Ren's eyes caught his attention. They were gazing at his hands. He blinked as the yoghurt dropped off the spoon plopping back into the pot.

"You have pretty rough hands."

Ren suddenly blurted out as Ichigo felt a sudden tickle on the hand in which he was holding the pot. Ren blushed as Ichigo was about to look down. Her hand had shifted slightly and slipped under the table. Taking up some more of the yoghurt in his spoon he quickly placed it between his lips and slid it out of his mouth gulping down the sweet substance.

"I haven't thought about that. You really think I have rough hands?"

Ren blinked and nodded as Ichigo seemed to glance at his hands. She raised up her own and took Ichigo's in her long fingers turning his hand over and tracing her forefinger along the wrinkles in his palm.

"You've been overworking your hands which makes them into a rough texture to be able to grip onto things securely. You know like builders. They tend to have rough hands right. If they had soft hands they'd be delicate and unable to hold onto large equipment right."

Ichigo blinked and nodded. Now that he thought about it. Gardeners, builders, carpenters, they all had rough hands. He held a large sword fighting beasts known as hollows. That was one explanation of having rough textured hands lately. And he tended to get a lot of injuries on his hands such as cuts and bruises. He watched carefully as Ren's finger and eyes traced over his hand carefully.

"You know your hands are quite soft."

Ichigo chuckled as Ren blushed freezing from her tracing of his wrinkles. Clutching her hands away Ichigo blinked and smiled.

"Don't stop… it was actually relaxing."

Ichigo smiled pulling back her hands. Blinking Ren nodded grabbing his hand softly yet firmly and beginning to trace his hand carefully tickling his palm with every inch her finger moved along the rough palm. Leaning on his free hand Ichigo watched carefully as Ren continued to tickle his hand.

"Do you get picked on with the way your hair colour is?"

Came the sudden question from her lips. Ichigo blinking nodded.

"Yeah. But I can handle it. What about you? You have an odd colour hair and eyes or that matter. Do you get picked on or do most people tend to idolize you for your beauty."

Ichigo smiled as Ren jumped at his sudden question and compliment yet again.

"Err… Well a lot of people bullied me… I didn't know whether it was because of the way I looked or for the way I was… I got harassed quite often but I dealt with it in time."

Ren sighed as her finger traced up over his own fingers and intertwined with them. Blushing lightly Ichigo smiled and followed her lead in intertwining their fingers. A surprise came upon the room when the door burst open. Blinking the two turned to face the entrance and exit to the classroom. Ren blinked in puzzlement and Ichigo blinked terrified almost to see his Step sister Hana standing there blinking baffled. Hana's face turned from puzzlement to anger as she gripped her fists and then shot out a hand accusingly.

"Who the hell is she? Why are you holding hands with that slut?"

She screamed angered. Ichigo blinked and quickly pulled his hand away from Ren's. Ren blushed and rose from her seat quickly as Hana came storming over.

"Who is she Ichigo? I want an answer and I want an answer now. Explain to me what's going on?"

She ordered continuing to point at en accusingly. Ichigo stood angered by his step sister's act of jealousy on a sight that wasn't what it seemed. Ren blinked as Ichigo grabbed hold of Hana's wrist tightly. Flinching she blinked.

"We were talking nothing more. Ren's new in class; she just transferred to this school today. How could you think something like that Hana? Think before you accuse. Nothings going on. Now tell me what you wanted."

Ichigo roared. Hana quivered and shook with tears in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from Ichigo's grip and ran towards the door leaving with tears streaming down her cheeks. Ren blinked as she was about to stop the strange girl named Hana.

"Just leave her. She'll be fine."

Ichigo assured scoffing as he gathered up his rubbish and threw it into the small bin at the front of the classroom.

"But you made her cry…"

Ichigo froze and nodded. Rubbing his arm he felt a twinge of guilt upon him for making a girl cry but truth be told he felt refreshed that he could finally yell at Hana letting it all out in a few frustrated words. Ren was lost for words on the other hand. For someone who seemed kind to her at first could easily turn on a girl and yell at her.

"I know I did. But trust me you would if you knew what she does at home."

Ichigo frowned to himself as he tuned around and walked towards his own seat passing Ren.

"You live with her…"

Ren blushed shuddering slightly. Blinking Ichigo chuckled seeing that Ren's cheeks had turned to a bright red as he sat in his seat.

"Yeah she's my step sister. Her names Hana… She annoys me often so she had that coming anyway."

Ren blinked and frowned Walking over to Ichigo's desk and slamming her hands down before him.

"But that was no need to yell at her and make her cry."

Ren yelled surprising Ichigo. Standing from his seat he slammed his hands down near Ren's and leaned in a little frowning.

"Well what would you do if you had a step sister who came in every night with a different guy every week made it so obvious by doing it in front of your face just to get your attention? And I mean attention in a different way. And plus she yelled at you out of jealousy. She had no right to do that."

Ichigo began blushing once he'd said those words of his. Ren blinked and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Ok. I'm sorry for yelling at you like that… I understand now… I'm really sorry."

Ren blabbered out bowing her head in apology. Ichigo blinked and sighed shaking his head.

"No it's ok… Hey how about I make up for what Hana did by taking you out after school ends for something to eat?"

Ichigo smiled hopefully trying to make an attempt of apology for Hana's behaviour. Blushing Ren gulped and backed up into the desk in front of Ichigo's falling over it.

Blinking Ichigo jogged over to her and helped her up.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you by the gates ok."

Ichigo smiled as he helped her to her feet once the bell rung once again throughout the building in which once again the classrooms began to pour with the teenagers who attended Karakura high.

Hi this is the second chapter to my story. Unfortuantly i didn't get any reviews from people. So if you please would you mind givign me some now to see how i'm doing. It's nto much to ask but please do help.

Lil theatre

Ichigo- i still don't understnad why Miss Ohci got all excited. And Ren sure did get angry.

Author- ah well you see... hehe*fidgits*

Hana- i want to now why Ichigo was holding Thatsluts hand. My poor Ichi. *wimpers.*

Auhtor- *slaps Hana* now Hana don't make me hit you again. Leave poor Ren alone.

Ren- *blinks* Should i go onto the warnings now?

Auhtor- yes yes carry on.

Ren- ok.... well next chapter i belive a few characters that we know and love will be arriving.

Author- muhahahahaha

Ihcigo i'm getting out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

A black Hakame and t-shirt

Chapter 3

Ichigo gave a sigh running a hand through his orange bangs as he stood patiently by the school gates. He groaned a low mumble as he saw the step sister from planet slut come jogging over to him. She gave a beaming smile towards him as if the incident at lunch had never happened.

"So are you ready to go. Mother wanted us to go collect a package at that antique store."

Hana glimmered. Ichigo scratched the back of his head and turned away form his step sister watching the doors to the school waiting patiently for Ren to come out.

"Can't you do it by yourself Hana? I promised Ren that I'd take her for something to eat after school, to apologise fro your stupid actions."

Ichigo scoffed. Hana frowned as she began pounding at Ichigo's chest.

"What makes that slut more important than me?"

She whimpered out loud tears beginning to bubble in her eyes. Ichigo only sighed pushing her away lightly.

"Stop it. You'll only make things worse…"

Ichigo paused as he noticed the tall pale figure of Re walking up and pausing as she saw Hana.

"I'm sorry… err… I should go if you two… are em… never mind… I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo."

She mumbled not sure how to deal with the fact of Ichigo's step sister there. Their first meeting wasn't that of expectance. And truth be told Ren wasn't so comfortable around the girl. Ichigo scoffed and grabbed hold of Ren's wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Ren you're coming no matter what. Just let me apologise. Hana won't do anything. She needs to pick up something ok."

Ichigo explained beginning to drag the tall girl along with him Hana scoffing as she followed angrily. Eventually after five minutes of dragging Ren she was let go as she complied and walked silently with Ichigo Hana fuming jealousy as she pondered behind. Trudging along she dragged her school bag along the ground sending ice cold stares towards Ren's back. Suddenly Ren turned around and looked at Hana.

"Miss Hana… Are you ok... would you like me to slow down?"

Ren asked her sweet voice sending shivers down Hana's spine. Scoffing Hana shook her head and marched forward beside Ichigo, clinging onto his arm hopefully trying to make sure that Ren wasn't anywhere near 'her' Ichigo.

"So.. Ichi where are we off to first."

She beamed bewildering Ren. Slowly Ren believed that she almost understood why Ichigo was annoyed by Hana. It was only her first day in this town and she felt so out of place in the school. But when Ichigo talked to her at lunch she felt a little better by the kindness and company. But then he asked her if she'd like to go out after school for something to eat for an apology for his step sister's behaviour towards her. Ren cocked her head to one side and thought for a moment as she looked towards Ichigo's face staring towards his amber eyes for a second.

"Hey Ren. How about we go over here."

Ichigo sighed finally pulling out of Hana's grasp and tugging on Ren's sleeve slightly. She nodded and followed shyly as Hana fumed more jealousy. Hana stamped her foot and folded her arms huffing.

"I'm going to get the package. I'll be back soon."

Hana scoffed wanting to hurry and get the package before she forgot about it. If she came back to find her dear sweet Ichigo with that girl all lovey dovey she'd have something to torment the girl with, hopefully being able to make some evidence and embarrassing her throughout the school, showing her as a slut who got a boyfriend in the matter of at least 3 hours and would be moving on in under a day.

Her scamming was enough to make a child cry as she plotted away her hands rubbing together in mischief.

Ren blinked as she sat down at a table and watched as Ichigo walked over with two cans of ice tea and two packages of melon bread. Ren blinked as she was handed an iced tea and a melon bread. She carefully opened up the melon bread and tore away apiece with her fingers placing it to her lips and chewing it softly. Ichigo sighed ripping open the package and biting down on the soft bread. He gulped and looked up seeing how Ren lifted the bread to her lips and was about to take a bite when their eyes caught each others. Ren blinked and looked away biting down on the bread. Ichigo coughed lightly and looked away a pink blush cascading over his tanned cheeks.

"I'm sorry about Hana. I'll try having a word with her when we get home, so she doesn't start picking on you."

Ichigo sighed taking a gulp of the iced tea. Ren looked up and shook her head. Ichigo blinked as Ren opened up her can and lifted it to her lips taking a sip.

"That's ok. If Hana wants to bully me she can… I mean… she can say whatever she likes… after all what will she achieve by it… just leave it be… She'll give up."

Ren smiled assuring Ichigo of the matter. Ichigo nodded and lowered his head, not sure what to say next. He almost felt awkward being alone together outside of school. He hardly knew her, only knowing her name, where she came from, and a few odd things about her, such as she was timid at times but surely could get pissed off.

Sighing yet again Ichigo suddenly shivered as he felt a set of hands on his shoulders.

"Well, well Ichigo… dating the new girl."  
Came the creepy voice from his friend Keigo. Ichigo turned around seeing his friends standing with snickers upon his faces. Tatsuki was slightly bewildered but a devilish grin upon her features, Uryuu only sighed and Keigo and Mizuiro seemed pissed off. Rukia had that of mischief upon her lips and Orihime was almost baffled and in awe. Renji had the same toothy grin of mischief as Rukia, Ichigo knowing plainly the two would continuously torment him. Ren only blinked as she chewed on a piece of the bread.

"We aren't dating."

Ichigo growled treating his friends who only chuckled and gathered a chair each placing it around the table. Ichigo scoffed. Truth be told he didn't like the way things were heading at that point. He just wanted to be alone to at least talk to Ren properly without the distractions of Hana, his friends, family or teachers. He felt almost comfortable with the new girl. Hardly knowing her sent an almost sense of security since he could learn to know what she was like.

"So… Ren how about me and you go on a date this Saturday?"

Keigo grinned his eyebrows lifting and dropping quickly with a determined yet perverted grin plastering across his face. Ren shuffled in her seat trying to get further away from the inching Keigo who looked as if he was about to kiss her. Tatsuki frowned punching Keigo away. The poor girl looked petrified to be there.

"Hi I'm Tatsuki. Don't listen to that idiot."

Tatsuki smiled holding out her hand. Ren took it and nodded shaking Tatsuki's hand feeling slightly better at the fact that Tatsuki was there to get Keigo away from her. But then it dropped when Rukia leaned in suddenly.

"So when did Ichigo get the guts to ask you out?"

Rukia smiled urging Ren to speak every detail of how the two seemed to look as if they were dating. Ren blushed at the sudden question. Did it really look as if Ichigo and herself had a thing for each other and were deciding to go on a date to express their feelings? Did it really seem as if the two were a couple in which they would do sinful acts together? Did it really look that way? Ren began to panic almost and quickly grabbed her bag standing form her seat.

"Sorry. I really need to get home… excuse me."

Ren muttered about to dash away when suddenly Hana stopped her and pushed her back into her seat making her topple over in an awkward manor sort of disturbing Ichigo in a worried expression and a quite angered point across his eyebrows. Hana picked up the can of iced tea that Ren had been drinking and tipped it over Ren's shoulder length sapphire hair. She closed her eyes shocked as the liquid ran down her cheeks soaking the top of her shirt and her hair drenched with the green tea. Hana only frowned and as she dropped the can she slapped Ren's cheek leaving a bleeding scratch mark and a red mark from her harsh slap. Ren's face was cocked to one side her bright orange eyes wide from shock until her eyes softened and her head turned to Hana carefully. Her lips curled into a sweet smile and she chuckled.

"Guess I'm not wanted anywhere. Excuse me. I'll leave now."

Ren said calmly her voice not seeming disturbed or upset as she got up from her seat once again and pulled her tattered bag over her shoulder and walked away her long fingers twitching by her sides as she walked away, Ichigo shocked and angered. He frowned and his head snapped around to Hana his eyes locking onto her furiously. Tatsuki and the others seemed shocked at the actions as well. How could Hana do such a thing? What was her problem? Did Ren deserve to be slapped for no considerate reason?

"Hana… what did you do that for? Last time I checked Ren didn't do anything to you. I invited her for something to eat to make her feel better for your shouting at her at lunch. Is that a problem with you. If so spit it out."

Ichigo snapped slamming his hands down on the table. Hana only stood silently as tears dripped down her face Ichigo scoffing as he swivelled round grabbing his jacket and bag gripping onto them tightly and running after Ren hoping that she would be ok. Hana had no right in hitting her so harshly. Even he could feel that slap from the sound of it. It must sting. But yet she didn't seem affected by it. She didn't even bother to shed a tear of pain or even gasp out of pain. And that slash. Hana had cut her with her nails.

Ichigo looked around frantically hoping it wouldn't be too late to apologise to Ren for Hana's foolishness. He caught Ren huddled on a path her hand clutched as it reached up onto the wall and her left hand over her mouth and her shoulders shuddering. Worried Ichigo jogged over and knelt beside her surprised when he found a puddle of crimson blood dripping form her hands on the sidewalk. She coughed her eyes scrunched together as more blood splattered in her hand and dripped down to the pavement. He blinked and scoffed pulling off his jacket and dropping it over her shoulders.

"Come on Ren. I'll take you to the clinic."

Ichigo sighed calmly suggesting that panicking wasn't the best idea t this stage. Ren shook her head as she panted her hand snapping forward onto the wall her head hung low and the blood from her lips dripping onto her pale knees. Ichigo softened his gaze, he needed to get through to her.

"I'll… be fine… just go back… to your step sister… she doesn't like me… that's ok… I didn't expect… anyone to like me."

Ren panted out. Ichigo frowned denying her wish in just leaving her alone and picking her up.

"Who said anybody disliked you. As far as I can tell your not somebody who should be hated. Nobody should. And I like you, you're a nice person. So keep quiet for the time being and just let me help you."

Ichigo frowned getting to his feet as he began to walk towards his home and family clinic with Ren in his arms. Ren blushed her hands slapping up to her lips and her eyes shutting tight hopefully trying to gulp down the blood that was soon to be out of her throat. As far as Ichigo could tell, Ren was someone worth liking, someone who was a good friend, someone in which she would make a better person than what Hana would. And as far as Ren could tell, Ichigo was kind and caring. But yet he had something hidden. Pain perhaps, guilt, somewhere in which Ren had hidden deep inside of her, but that something is what caused those feeling sin which she has that can comply to what Ichigo was hiding. That something frightened her more than anything. That something frightened her at the fact that it could hurt the people she loves and the people she would call friends, the people who could be her friends. What was she to do if it came out again?

hello this will be the las chapter in which is introducing Ren on her first dya. I appreiciat the last three reviews i got. It really has inspired mevery mcuh to keep your minds enthrilled. Please enjoy my story and do keep on givign me reviews.

now its time for a lil theatre

ichigo-don't you think its a little wierd that Ren menas romance?  
rukia- now that you think about it. i wonder why she chose the name?  
author- hey don;t get any ideas about the fact ren enas romanceand Ihcigo menas strawberry. i liked the name is all *humph*  
hana- i think flower and strawberry goes much better than romance.  
author- *saps hana* hana stop being an idiot. now start with 50 push ups for your messed up mind  
ren- anybody want a game of cards  
rukia- i'll give you a game. see you later. oh and by the way we all hope that you are enjoyign this fanfiction. although i don't trust the authors mind. although it makes things mroe interesting. *snikcer  
author- justr go play cards now or i won't bother to put you in the story Rukia

*everyone runs*

see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

A black Hakame and t-shirt.

Chapter 4

By the time Ichigo had arrived at the clinic he found that Ren had passed out. Although her breathing had steadied to a normal pace he was worried slightly as she just seemed to collapse in his arms. Ichigo had laid the slender girl upon one of the beds in the clinic and his father quickly rushed in taking her temperature and a few odd blood tests to check she wasn't seriously ill or anything that may cause a small or large problem for the girl. He nodded saying that everything was ok and Isshin and Ichigo left the room allowing the girl to rest.

Isshin had appeared in the room and left on various occasions and had spoken to his new wife explaining to her that Ren needed to be changed into something suitable for bed. Mai had changed the girl in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts she had found in Ichigo's room finding that any of her clothes or Hana's would be small on her tall slender figure.

Hana had arrived home angrily and stormed to her room slamming the door behind her refusing to eat any of Mai's cooking in which Yuzu had helped out making the best effort she had done on a complicated meal. Ichigo only scoffed. He was planning on ignoring her for a while for treating Ren in such a manor of disrespect out of her stupidity in jealousy.

The next day Ichigo had woken earlier than usual and headed towards the clinic finding that Ren was still sleeping soundly. Isshin popped round the door to see Ichigo looking down intently at the girl out of worry. She'd been asleep for quite a while and she hadn't even moved a muscle. More or likely when she finally woke she'd find herself in a load of pain form being so stiff. When Isshin found that he couldn't wake the girl form her deep slumber he left it at that and explained she'd wake up when she was ready. Another two days had past and Ren still hadn't woken.

When Ichigo arrived home form school on the third day, he groaned finding that everyone had bugged him asking where Ren was and if he had seen her. He only replied saying that she wasn't well last time he saw her and that she had told him she might not be in school for a few days. Everyone had believed his white lie and the day passed on. Hana however was still in her mopping mood. Ichigo found it peaceful at the fact Hana wasn't around to bug him. But it all ended at Lunch when Hana suddenly smiled and grinned as she clung onto Ichigo.

"Lets go to the café after school Ichi…"

She purred. Ichigo figured she wasn't going to give up on her continues flirting and frowned his trademark scowl like usual. She only clung to him possibly glad that Ren wasn't around.

Ichigo sighed as Hana continued to cling to him all the way home. He side eventually pulling out of her grasp when they came closer to home.

"I've got to go check on something."

He frowned walking into the clinic. Hana frowned as she followed oblivious to the fact as to why Ichigo was taking most of his time in visiting the clinic.

"I don't get it. Why are you visiting the clinic more often? Why are you ignoring me Ichigo?"

Hana demanded as Ichigo continued to walk towards a room. He was about to reach out when Hana scoffed and pushed him aside opening the doors so quickly as she snapped around.

"If you won't tell me then I'll find out why…"

She scoffed and blinked as Ichigo as they saw Ren sitting on the bed holding her head in her hand. She blinked turning to them as her orange eyes glittered in the dimming sunlight. Hana gaped angrily she couldn't hold back anymore as she screamed out.

"Ichigo what the hell is that slut doing here. I want her out now. I will not stand for this."

Hana screamed. Ichigo glared at her as he passed Hana's accusing finger and shut the door. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and leaned forward on his knee.

"Hana just get into the house. I can't be bother with you today."

Ichigo plainly put as Hana huffed and stormed out. She slammed the door and gripped her fists.

"That bitch will pay for taking my Ichigo away."

She threatened her eyes intent on humiliating the girl that had so taken Ichigo's attention so easily after their first meeting.

"How are you feeling?"

Ichigo asked turning up to look at Ren who blinked softly at his question. She nodded and shuffled her knees up as she wrapped her arms around them.

"I still see that Hana still hates me. I feel much better now."

Ren smiled softly rubbing her tiered eye as she glanced over to Ichigo who sat beside her. He gave a nod and blinked when he finally remembered something important and rummaged through his bag.

"I brought over the homework you missed. It's not much but its basically Maths Homework and a bit of English. You should fly through the English homework. Also there'll be an exam sometime during next week in Japanese. Ok."

Ichigo informed Ren as she took the papers Ichigo handed her. She glanced at them for a few moments carefully trying to pick out the characters she knew off by heart.

"They look simple enough… But Err… would you mind giving me a hand with a few of them. I still don't really understand the characters."

Ren blinked letting the papers drop onto her thighs. Ichigo nodded with a smile.

"Sure no problem… Oh and my dad told me that when you've woken up that you should come inside the house and get something to eat. You haven't eaten for about three days now. And then I'll walk you home when you're done."

Ichigo blinked as he glanced at his wrist watch. Ren nodded carefully as Ichigo stood up and opened the door to the room.

"Your things are in the house. Mai had to change you so she washed your uniform. I'll lend you another t-shirt and a pair of pants that don't fit me anymore so you don't have to wear your uniform."

Ichigo informed turning around to face Ren as she was beginning to drop her feet of the side of the bed. She gave a timid nod and stood at her towering height Ichigo was quite surprised that she wasn't stiff and unable to walk. In fact as she walked forward towards him her bare feet pattering on the floor he sighed as she picked up her trainers from the side of a cabinet and sat down on the chair pulling them on loosely not bothering to tie the laces knowing that she'd have to take them off again in a few moments.

Grabbing his jacket form over his shoulder he dropped it over her head.

"Wear this. It's cold."

He muttered as Ren picked it up of her now messy sapphire hair. She gave a small nod pulling the jacket over her shoulders and gripping onto the overly long sleeves. Ichigo chuckled. She looked sweet and vulnerable the way she was dressed. In a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt that came just past her buttocks. Blushing as he suddenly caught eye on his boxer shorts he sighed and slapped his forehead. His dad must have had something to do with it. He groaned in his mind as Ren walked up to him.

The two walked out of the clinic and Ichigo led Ren to the front of his house opening the door. Ren quickly pulled off her shoes as she followed Ichigo into the kitchen. She paused for a moment as Ichigo stepped inside.

I'm not sure if I should be doing this. She thought to herself shaking off the awkwardness and following Ichigo into the surprisingly sweet smelling and warm room. Mai blinked as she walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with her apron. She gave her sweet motherly smile and tossed back a curl of her hair.

"Well… you're awake now. You're lucky that you're awake today. We're going to try a nice soup. It'll make you feel much better and awake. You can take Hana's seat. She's moping up in her room at the moment so she won't be down for dinner."

Mai smiled as Ren walked in following Ichigo. Ren had frozen nodding at the woman before her. Mai gave a glanced at Ren from the top of her hair to the tips of her toes and frowned placing her finger to her chin.

"I think you need to change. Ichigo I'm going to take Ren upstairs for a moment. When Isshin comes in tell him Ren is changing and we'll be down in no time."

Mia smiled beginning to push Ren towards the stairs. Ichigo sighed and nodded as he set himself on his own chair at the dinning room table. He glanced to his once previous biological mother's place in which now Mai sat.

"I wonder if mum was still here, would I have the same problem with Hana flirting with me."

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't help but think of his mother. How couldn't he. When she passed away it seemed the happiness in the family faded along with his mothers beautiful smile and caring touch and features.

Ren blinked as Mai closed the door to her room. Ren stood blankly as Mai began to scatter around the room.

"Now where did that silly man put those clothes. I put them in here until you woke."

Mia tutted and eventually pulling open a draw and finding the clothes quite easily. She smiled and placed them neatly on the bed. Ren made a daring move forward to look at the navy blue t-shirt with the words nice vibe written directly across the chest and a pair of out grown blue jeans. Ren gave a sigh as she pulled the t-shirt she previously wore over her head and changed into he navy blue one. She gave a small mumble as she began to pull the boxer shorts down her thighs and letting the pool on the ground until she pulled on the jeans and was about to pick them up when Mai had beat her to it.

"You might need to roll those ankles up a little."

Mai chuckled seeing as the jeans seemed to cover her feet. Ren nodded sitting upon the floor and rolling the jeans leg up until they pooled comfortably around her ankles and she stood following Mai out of the room. The two walked back down into the kitchen finding Ichigo with his head upon the table his fingers twined into his orange locks. Ren blinked and Mai only smiled as she made her way back into the Kitchen to sir the soup. Ren carefully made her way towards Ichigo and tapped on his shoulder. Startling them both Ichigo's head shot up and the two peered into each others eyes.

"Sorry Ren..."

Ichigo smiled hoping that he hadn't frightened her too much. Ren only nodded as she gulped and sat down beside Ichigo cautiously.

"Sorry for making your family worry."

Ren apologised as if she was a burden to the world. Ichigo blinked and smiled patting her shoulder slightly.

"It's ok. Nobody really minds. In fact my Dad was overwhelmed for some strange reason and Mai seemed happy enough. Hana only just recently noticed that you'd been in the clinic but I wouldn't bother her."

Ren nodded as she began to twiddle with her thumbs her toes scrunching up at times and scratching her leg with her feet in uncertainty.

After a few moments Isshin came bowling in. After a small uproar at the beginning he settle down and sat at the table introducing himself to Ren. Karin and Yuzu came in just in time before the soup was set out for everyone. Ren felt a little outcast. But eventually Karin and Yuzu became familiar to her as they chattered amongst each other sipping on the soup and dipping bread into the perfectly made soup.

Once the soup was finished Ren and the others chattered for a while. Ichigo was quite surprised at how fast she had calmed and easily talking to his family. Karin and Ren seemed to talk quite confidently towards each other and Yuzu and Ren talked timidly towards each other. It was as if Ren was basically her tow sisters all at once. It was a little scary but yet it was sweet to see his sisters taking an interest in Ren and Ren in the same.

Afterwards Ichigo rose from his seat. Ren nodded as she realized Ichigo was going to walk her home. Mai handed Ren a bag that contained her school clothes. Saying a small farewell to the family Ren smiled as Yuzu and Karin offered for her to come back any time soon. Ichigo smiled as he pulled on his shoes and watched as Ren fastened her own trainers.

The two walked beside each other silently.

"Your family is nice."

Ren muttered out catching Ichigo's attention as he turned towards her and finding a glow of awe about her clam face that watched forward.

"They're alright."

Ichigo chuckled. Ren glanced to him and smiled nodding. It was interesting seeing a hyperactive father who got beat by his children when he said stupid remarks but he passed it by. Ren was quite interested as Ichigo's younger sisters were sweet and she found she got along well with them. But she frowned when she noticed something oddly familiar about Isshin and something seemed off about Ichigo slightly at that point.

Ichigo stopped as Ren explained she could take herself home form where they were. Ichigo nodded and waved good bye to her as she walked away. Ichigo chuckled ruffling his orange spikes as he turned around and made his way back home.

A week had suddenly passed so quickly and Ren was slowly becoming a part of the school. Ichigo had offered for her to join lunch with his friends saying that everyone was interested in talking to her and making the best effort in becoming friends. Slowly the group become accustomed to Ren and Ren became relaxed with them all. It became a daily habit of theirs as Ren would often come to school with a small lunch saying she didn't really eat much and the others would pass food to her offering for her to taste the many qualities of Japanese home cooking.

Hana stayed far away flirting with various guys in other groups.

Ren eventually by the end of the month became a part of the group and a local. Although Keigo still freaked he rout at times and she was quiet and timid everyone still enjoyed her company. Most of the time they would watch as she ate delicately her eyes se ton her food as she raised her hand and ate the object she held.

Ren frowned as she sat in class thinking off topic from the class. Why was it so suddenly that most of her new friends smelled like hollows? She looked around toward Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu and then to Ichigo. They all smelt like they had bee battling the blood of the invisible monster covering their scents completely.

Why do they smell like them? And Rukia, Renji and Ichigo… They're…. they have the aura of one of those. Ren thought carefully. The bell suddenly chimed and Ren stood form her seat. She began packing her things and blinked when she heard the familiar cry of a hollow. Deciding to take it calmly she walked out of the classroom and as Tatsuki and the others were about to catch her she had gone. She wasn't there. And suddenly Rukia's soul pager went off indicating a hollow. They blinked and nodded running off to where the hollow was.

Ichigo gripped onto his sword carefully trying to dodge the hollows attacks. It was strong and he couldn't' seem to get close in cutting the large beast. Rukia scoffed as she watched. Something wasn't right. And then it happened a portal opened…

A cliff ahnger. chapter 4 up now. Thank you to thoose who have reviewed.

Now time for a little theatre

Ihcigo: hey what happened to Hana sceaming  
author: nwo pateience is a vertue. There is good reason for why i placed the story so far ahead. I have soemthign up my sleeve. Everyone will see  
Hana: i'm goign to make that bitch pay for steeling my Ichigo. Ihcigo llets go out for a drink *twiddles wiht Ihcigo's shirt*  
Auhtor: hana *slaps hana* wait  
Ren: *looks at picture* wonder how they're doing  
Ihciog: how whos doing?  
Ren: oh....  
Auhtor: *covers rens mouth* we must leave all the juicy etias till later. Anywya enjoy .


	5. Chapter 5

A black Hakame

chapter 5

Rukia blinked as the portal opened revealing the old man known as Yamamoto. the captain of squad one and the overall head captain. His face wrinkled and aged but his posture tall, muscular and intimidating.

"Head captain Yamamoto…"

Renji gaped as the old man stepped out from the portal and stood before everyone.

"I have a task for you all."

He began.

Just behind a tree not far from the event stood Ren as her eyes looked forward carefully and she tried to listen as much as possible blocking out any other sound apart from the voices around. Her eyes suddenly dilated when she heard the words.

"I want you to hunt down any source of extreme spiritual power."

Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly she dashed forward out of the trees and away from the group hoping they wouldn't see her and know she had discovered their secrete they were hiding form the world. She knew it. She knew there was something odd about Rukia, Renji and Ichigo. That scent, that feeling that power. it was that of a soul reaper.

The next day Ren walked into the classroom with the usual calm expression. She headed towards her desk and dropped her things lazily. Last nights events were tiring, and she hardly got any sleep. As she slid onto her seat, Ren held her head in her hands and breathed deeply. She was startled when she felt a strange coldness creep onto her neck. Looking up she saw Hana looking down at her with an angered expression. Standing quickly, Ren blinked as she now looked down to Hana.

"Hana… is there something you want?"

Ren asked unsurely. Hana growled and held out an accusing finger towards Ren.

"You know what I want. And to get it I'll go to any extent. Be warned."

She snarled and marched out of the room with a quick turn of the heel and a snobbish huff as she raised her nose high into the air. Ren blinked and watched as they girl named Hana left.

"Looks like Hana is declaring war against you Ren."

Tatsuki muttered as she walked up beside Ren glancing over to the door in which Ren never turned he orange eyes away from. She looked down towards Tatsuki and blinked.

"I don't understand… I haven't taken anything from her."

Ren blinked. Tatsuki chuckled and nodded patting Ren's shoulder.

"It's ok. She's just jealous that Ichigo is chummy with you. At first she insulted Orihime. But then Orihime found a new crush and Hana began to ignore her. Its often like this when she thinks that she's threatened by a love triangle. But truth is everyone knows that she doesn't have a chance. If you know what I mean."

Tatsuki chuckled as Ren listened carefully and turned back up o look at the door. She gave a soft frown and nodded clutching her fists.

"I understand… Thanks Tatsuki."

Ren sighed as she gave a small smile towards the tomboy. nodding happily, Tatsuki turned to walk towards her seat in order to prepare for the lessons ahead of them. Ren sat herself down once again and opened up a textbook, as she watched from the corner of her eye as Orihime, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo entered the classroo0m just before Miss Ochi walked in with that devilish grin of hers plastered across her face.

Lunch arrived awfully quickly and Ren slowly made her way up towards the roof. She reached out and was about to open the door when she paused sensing that Hana was watching it carefully. Something was wrong and she could tell. But yet she figured that she'd allow Hana to continue with her fun, but yet as she opened the door and stepped aside, a bucket of water splashed down. Ren sighed and grabbed the bucket and walked towards Hana. She dropped it over the girls head and sighed walking away and sitting against the bars as everyone around them burst out laughing with sneers, snickers and the ticklish laughter towards Hana.

Hana growled as she threw the bucket off her head and huffed, eating the rest of her lunch and scurrying away with the tinge of an embarrassed blush across her cheeks. She couldn't understand how Ren could have easily missed that. It wasn't possible to actually know about it until the water came crashing over your head. SO how did Ren know? Hana hadn't told anyone of the first trick so it wasn't possible that Ren would have been told. So how did that Sapphire haired girl know about the bucket and easily dodge it.

Hana only scowled pulling out a notebook and scanning through her list crossing off the bucket trick. Ren was in for some serious trouble. Hana was determined to embarrass this girl no mater what.

The next three days, Hana continued to place childish ricks such as filling Ren's shoe locker with condoms, this trick had been an effect in to explain how sluttish she was to the world, but yet it failed as Ren just passed her locker and continued over to Tatsuki to ask if she could place her shoes in hers for the time being until her locker was sorted. Then as Hana growled and stormed away she hadn't noticed that when she went to change her shoes so suddenly the condoms flooded out of her own locker. Baffled she looked over to Ren who blinked an innocent blink and suddenly smiled giving a small wave towards her. Hana growled as she slouched around the town not bothering to look in any shops allow her intention was to cheer herself up by buying a few nick nacks. Suddenly she blinked when she saw the all too familiar orange hair from home. Her face beamed a devilish grin. She was about to jog over to the all to familiar teen when she saw a sudden flash of Sapphire. She blinked seeing Ren walking along in a pair of bleached slashed jeans, and a navy T-shirt. She growled wondering if Ichigo had asked that girl to walk around the town with him. But yet as Ren looked in the various shop windows she looked ahead and blinked seeing Hana. Turning her head to another side she saw Ichigo staring in a shop window and blinked.

"What are those two doing here? I thought they weren't talking to each other?"

Ren muttered aloud standing still as she felt the harsh daggers of Hana's eyes upon her.

Hana scoffed as she jogged over to Ichigo, deciding that she could possibly cause Ichigo to take attention of Ren and cause a small uproar upon the crowd causing Ren to be embarrassed not just in school but in the whole town. This was her chance. She smiled and suddenly grabbed Ichigo's elbow.

"Ichi… How are you? Come on lets go to the park."

She cheered causing Ichigo to snap out of his thoughts. He growled and suddenly blinked as he saw the flash of sapphire hair walk in the direction towards the park. He growled and had the funniest feeling that Hana was up to something but allowed her to drag him in the direction of which the sapphire haired girl walked.

Ren gave a sigh and ran her long fingers through her bangs.

"I don't get it. Why is Hana trying to battle against me when there isn't anything going on between us? I mean sure he's a nice guy and it feels all fuzzy when I'm around him. But I know I shouldn't get involved to deeply with people… I just don't get it."

She whispered as she paused looking into the rippling pool of water form the fountain before her.

Hana gave a smirk as she caught glimpse of Ren and continued to drag Ichigo along. She continued to drag him through the loud crowd of the park and suddenly knocked into Ren purposely causing her to lose balance and topple over into the fountain causing a large splash and water to splash across the ground. Hana grinned hoping that Ren would be embarrassed and blinked as the so named girl, came out of the water dripping wet. Some of the people chuckled but the others blinked and were shocked and worried at the same time. A trickle of blood dripped off her chin from a cut on her cheek and a wound on her head. Ren looked up towards Hana and Ichigo her orange eyes shaking. Ichigo was so shocked he couldn't move. He wanted to but for some reason he felt like Ren was telling him not to bother.

"If you want him so much have him. I don't see much point in trying to humiliate me."

Ren scoffed and trudged away dripping wet. Ichigo frowned knowing perfectly well what happened and giving a cold glance towards Hana before jogging after the dripping wet girl. Hana frowned and shut her eyes. She felt so ashamed of herself and more embarrassed than what Ren must be.


	6. Chapter 6

A black Hakame and t-shirt

Chapter 6

Ren gave a small sigh as she sat on her desk silently. Ichigo walked over to her and patted her shoulder softly.

"You sure your ok? Hana shouldn't have really done that to you?"

Ichigo frowned his usual scowl as Ren looked up the bandage around her head still remaining form the night previous of when Hana had pushed her into the fountain causing her to bash her head open. Luckily Ren knew that she healed quite quickly and the wound would soon be much better I a few days.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've had worse than a simple head wound."

Ren assured as she shrugged Ichigo's hand of her shoulder. Ichigo blinked as he felt Ren's shoulder roll under his hand and he pulled away. Giving a small nod he smiled and quickly ruffled Ren's shoulder length sapphire hair causing her to blink and turn to look at him

"Ok. As long as you're feeling better."

Ichigo chuckled and walked towards his seat as Miss Ochi once again boomed into the classroom with a hyperactive smirk on her lips. Ren felt another headache pound in her head at the sight of Miss Ochi's unusual happiness that morning. It was exactly like the time when Ren had first enrolled in the school. But something was much different. To Ren it reeked like a Japanese tradition, A school field trip.

And Ren's presumptions were correct when Miss Ochi quickly battered at the black board with a stick of chalk tapping down to the last character the words, school field trip and camping. Ren almost felt sorry for the black board as Miss Ochi scribbled on the words energetically. If the inanimate object could speak surely it would be crying, `help me`.

Ren sighed yet again not trusting, this trip plan and to be honest a pounding in her heart and a twist in her gut made her have this terrible feeling that something was going to happen, and not exactly in a good way.

"Ok. This trip will be a camping trip. We'll be out in the wilderness, relying on nature and ourselves, for food, and so on. You'll all be split up into groups of three for each tent. We need your parent's permission of course, and the trip will take place in three days. We'll be spending a week in the wilderness, so be sure to bring some spare gym clothes with you and nightwear along with the usual cleaning supplies. Also you all need to be equipped with the list of things on these permission slips. I want them in tomorrow if your going. Remember this is a one in a life time experience. Ok."

Miss Ochi smiled as she tapped at the stack of permission slips and began to hand one out to each student who was either, excited about the wonderful world of the outdoors and the many mischievous things that they could do while others just groaned and preferred to be in the comfort of their own home, safe from predators, dirty mischievous perverts, and wild beasts such as bears and racoons. Ren blinked when she grabbed the sheet of paper quickly skimming through word for word. She'd ever really been on a camping trip back in England. There wasn't very many places to go camping and it always rained most of the time so it wasn't exactly the best country for things like that. Most people would travel to the west of up north towards Scotland for things like camping and it was one of the opportunities that Ren never received and now it was there waiting for her to take the choice. Giving a small nod she folded the permission slip up and placed it in her skirt pocket standing from her chair as did the others as they rummaged around for their books in the classroom ready for the next lesson.

By lunch Ichigo found that Ren was eating alone on the roof top. He blinked and walked over to her sitting in front of her and unwrapping his homemade lunch which he must thank Yuzu for later.

"Why are you sitting alone now? Something bugging you?"

Ichigo asked as he placed a lump of rice into his mouth chewing on it as Ren looked up from eating her sandwich. Ren sighed and took a bite chewing as she spoke.

"Not exactly. I just needed some time to think that's all. But may I ask you a question Ichigo?"

Ren asked as she swallowed the soft white bred and filling once it had been chewed to an extent where it could not be chewed any more. Ichigo looked up and nodded taking yet another mouthful of rice and waiting for Ren's question.

"You know I've never been camping before. So I was wondering, do you have any spare sleeping bags or anything. I don't have one?"

Ren blinked Ichigo blinking equally. He gave a small shrug and sighed ruffling his orange spikes groaning lightly.

"I don't know. I think my dad might have one. I'll use his and you can use mine if you want to? Oh by the way Yuzu and Karin wanted to know if you'd like to come around for dinner tonight. My dad kept bugging me this morning about inviting you over."

Ichigo suddenly blurted remembering what his two younger sisters and father had asked that morning. Ren blinked and looked up towards Ichigo as he had a small pink blush cascading on his cheeks as he gulped down some more rice, and began to chew on the last bit of his dinner.

"Sure. That's if Hana doesn't mind my company."

Ren beamed Ichigo looking up and smiling back at her with a nod. The day past on like a strolling tortoise trying to run. But it ended and Ren met up with Ichigo by the lockers waiting as he pulled on his shoes. Ichigo gave a soft groan as he tied his shoelace and pulled his bag over his shoulder quickly ruffling Ren's shoulder length hair and gesturing for her to follow with a quick `come on` escaping his lips.

Both chattering small words to each other on the way there Ichigo opened the door to his house gulping when he heard his father yelling. Quickly pushing Ren to the wall he slammed his back against it placing his arm over Ren who blinked and watched baffled as Isshin came crashing through kicking out and smashing into the wall screaming his son's name. Ren blinked as she looked down to Ichigo's father sprawled on the floor.

"Your getting good my son. Oh and I see the lovely Miss Ren has accepted our invitation. Come this way."  
Isshin beamed getting to his feet and patting Ren's hand as Ichigo slapped his father's hand away and ruffled Ren's hair as the three walked into the kitchen. Ren blinked as Hana caught her attention. Sitting by the table with a displeased look on her face once Ren entered the room. Ignoring the awkwardness between Hana and herself, Ren sat down on a spare chair and smiled as she was greeted by Karin and Yuzu cheerfully.

Three day's later Ren stood in the school yard dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a hoody over her shoulders, along with a shoulder bag hanging by her side. She waited like everyone else as Miss Ochi talked to the bus driver.

Ichigo came up to Ren and quickly flicked her forehead softly being wary of her still wounded forehead.

"Oi, space head. We're picking out numbers for our groups."

Ichigo groaned as he held up a small piece of folded paper in his hand. Ren blinked and nodded quickly placing her hand in a bucket that Chizuru was carrying around and opening the paper blinking when she saw the number 15 written on the sheet. Ichigo done the same and found that he had the same number groaning when he figured out the unfortunate unlucky pieces of paper the two had grabbed. What Miss Ochi was thinking by making both Boys and girl's pick out of the same bucket was unbelievable. It meant that if people were unlucky it was likely that two boys and a girl could share a tent or two girls and a boy could share the tent. If anyone was more lucky than the three to get the number 15, then it would end up three girls in one and three boys in the other. Unfortunately when Ichigo saw Tatsuki running up to them panting waving a similar sheet of paper with the number 15 printed on it. Ichigo groaned. This was the worst day of his life having to share a tent with two girls. And more or likely he'd be pushed well away from Tatsuki and Ren possibly forced to sleep in the open. Once the groups had been decided everyone had boarded the bus and sat in their seats chattering impatiently as the bus drove along. Tatsuki had sat beside Ren in order to talk to her about the unfortunate arrangement with the groups.

"So Ren. We're going to have to sort out the sleeping arrangements with Ichigo and ourselves. What do you think we should do?"

Tatsuki asked as Ren turned to her form looking out of the window. Ren gave a small shrug.

"It doesn't really matter. I doubt Ichigo will do anything. If he tries, more or likely he won't, we'll just have to beat him. And you really like the sound of that don't you Tatsuki?"

Ren chuckled seeing Tatsuki grin with the pleasure of giving Ichigo what he deserves if he dared try and do anything.

As the bus strolled along a rock path it jerked to a stop and the class gathered off the bus with their things and waved to the driver a good bye as Miss Ochi led them to the clearing in which they were to camp on. A quick order in which the tents were to be built was given and in doing so Ichigo did most of the work as a Tatsuki began to set up a few equipment for a fire and Ren offered to help as much as she can going inside of the tent and setting out the sleeping bags as well as helping Ichigo place a water proof layer over the tent. Ichigo almost wanted to scream when he heard that annoying voice of Hana run in his direction. He blinked when arms encircled his neck and Hana rubbed her cheek against Ichigo's.

"Wow Ichi isn't it exciting. I can't believe both of our classes get to do this. Maybe we should go for a stroll by the stream later."

Hana chuckled as Ichigo shrugged her off and scoffed continuing to sort the tent.

"Hana it's a school trip. Go back to your own group, they'll need help."  
Ichigo frowned. Hana nodded and quickly left. Ren was lucky as the fact that when she heard Hana she was hidden in the tent, and stayed there until she left. She gave a breath of relief as she exited the tent and dusted off her knees.

"I think I'll go get some water from the stream, to help Miss Ochi. I'll be back in a few minutes or so."

Ren said calmly towards Tatsuki and Ichigo who nodded and watched as she walked away.

Han in the distance frowned and quickly followed after Ren. Ren sighed as she knelt down beside the stream and scooped up some water in her hands splashing her face trying to get rid of the blush that had produced over her cheeks. She was feeling a little on edge about sleeping in the same tent as Ichigo and if Hana had any idea of the issue it would surely cause a lot more problems. Unluckily Ren felt that presence of a hollow nearby and as Hana stayed hidden in a tree she watched carefully as Ren gasped and dashed through the woodland disappearing from sight.

Ichigo groaned as he stood dressed in his Shihakshou gripping onto his sword tightly. The god damn hollow had to turn up on a field trip, and it was getting difficult to destroy it. He groaned panting as he raised his hand dragging it across his face as his hollow mask appeared and he quickly leapt into the air slicing the hollow easily with no efforts. As he landed firmly on the ground he groaned clutching onto his stomach from the wound that hollow had given him. Letting the mask fade away he hobbled over to his discarded body and stretched his limbs quickly feeling the pain in his stomach growing as blood produced on his t-shirt.

"God damn it. I can't believe Rukia and Renji had to go back to soul society for some research. And Orihime is to busy at the moment so I can't be healed.  
"Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he slouched against a tree dropping to the ground.

Ren however was hiding quite shocked. She'd never seen anything like it. The power was intensifying and she gulped not exactly sure how to get around the question. But she gritted her teeth knowing Ichigo was hurt and she couldn't leave him like that. She' d have to ignore what she saw and pretend she was passing through the woods looking for something and accidently stumbling upon Ichigo. So she did so rustling out of the bushes Ichigo looking up surprised as Ren placed on a fake surprised expression.

"Hey are you ok Ichigo? What are you doing out here? And you're hurt. Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Ren said allowed quickly dashing forward to Ichigo pulling his hand away form his stomach and lifting his shirt quickly pressing her own hands on the wound trying to stop the blood.

"How'd you do this?"

Ren frowned knowing perfectly well what happened but she needed to play along with the fake identity and ignore everything she knew about Ichigo. Ichigo gasped and cringed lightly.

"I fell and gashed my stomach on some glass further in the woods. It's no big deal."

Ren nodded and grumbled as she pulled out a roll of bandages form her pocket and began to wrap it around Ichigo's waist hoping that the white material would soak up the blood as much as possible until Miss Ochi could sort something out.

"What are you doing further in the woods? I thought you were collecting water?"

Ichigo frowned cringing at the slight pain as Ren helped him up. She blinked and nodded.

"Oh I thought I heard something and came to look. Bet your glad about I though. You could have ended up dead."

Ren chuckled lightly as Ichigo smiled towards her obviously unaware of the Ren's knowledge. By the time the two got back to the site Miss Ochi ran forward after seeing Ichigo keeling over Ren's shoulder and the blood on his T-shirt. Immediately she quickly sorted the wound and Ren stepped away. Hana growled and quickly grabbed Ren's hand dragging her where nobody would interfere.

"What did you do to him?"

Hana growled Ren blinking confused.

"I didn't…"

Ren was given a low glare by Hana as she snapped in to Ren's answer.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him again? I thought I made it clear before that Ichigo is mine."

Hana snapped. Ren blinked and watched as Hana began to fill with rage.

"I don't get it. He's all chummy with you. He pays more attention to you. And what for? You're doing something to him. You're luring him in like fish bate. Your nothing but a whore and a lying little cheat. You're trying to keep Ichigo for yourself…"

Hana was stopped out of her yelling and anger filled words as she felt a hard slap against her cheek Ren frowning to her with a look of disgust.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm just his friend nothing more. What gives you the right to accuse accusations that aren't true?"

Ren felt her eyes fill with tears The word lying struck her. She'd been lying all this time about who she was. What she was. She wished that she could let it all out. But yet that was impossible. Nobody would accept her if she let it out. So as she watched Hana run away crying and sobbing she felt her knees give way and she shuddered as tears fell from her cheeks.

"Why? Why Grandpa Yama? Why did this have to happen?"

She breathed gripping her fists and falling to her stomach as she curled up and let the tears fall freely for the first time in many years.

By the time Ren had calmed down it was dark and getting late. She got to her feet and breathed deeply huffing as she began to walk back to the tent. Everyone was asleep she could tell so she crept to her tent and silently crawled inside the darkness, not certain on who she had collapsed beside. But at that point she didn't care she was tired and wanted rest.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open and cringed lightly as he turned to his side blinking when he felt a warm breath ghosting around him. Grabbing a torch from above his head he switched it on. Tatsuki had decided to half the tent by a clothe so it was impossible that someone was sleeping beside him and when he flashed the light down he saw Ren sleeping soundly muttering a few words in her sleep.

"I'm sorry."

She muttered startling Ichigo when she suddenly shuffled closer her nose burying in his chest as her hands were placed gently there, her breath tickling him slightly. Ichigo gulped. If they were both to be found like this he was surely dead. Tatsuki would get the wrong impression and he could feel a fist slamming with his jaw. Touching Ren's shoulder he blinked when he heard his name escape her lips.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry… I know… your secrete."

She gasped out in a hushed breath surprising Ichigo as he froze from his actions just staring at Ren from his lying position.

"She knows. But how?"

Ichigo whispered. But then he remembered the incident a few hours ago. How Ren had gotten to the scene so quickly when he had collapsed onto the floor and how she seemed to not be able to look in his eyes when she spoke. He'd sensed Ren was doubting something and it was understandable now. She'd seen him. One thing had entered Ichigo's mind was that, If she could see him and the hollows then it meant she had high spiritual energy. Did captain Yamamoto want Ren captured? And if so what did she have to do with him? And that picture. Everything seemed to lead to that picture. What was going on?

Lil theatre.

Author- dun dun dun…

Ichigo- I'm confused now

Ren- heheh, I should be going now.

author- *grabs Ren* abababa you aren't going anywhere. The story isn't over yet. anyway enjoy people. and any suggestions are offered. I got the inspiration for this chapter by Space-odin thank you very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**A black Hakame and t-shirt**

**Chapter 7**

A soft breeze shuffled by in the dark woods. Ren sat upon a fallen log gazing out upon the lake as her shoulder length sapphire hair swayed to the side. The water rippled lightly as a stone skimmed across the top and plopped down into the watery depths of the lake. Her eyes glittered momentarily as she watched the silvery moons reflection. It was a warm night and Ren couldn't stand to stay in a tent. The night before she hadn't meant to fall asleep next to Ichigo. She remembered waking up and finding a mob of orange spikes under her chin and hot breaths along her collar bone as her foggy eyes registered and her brain functioned got the feeling of a limp arm over her waist gripping her tightly.

Panicking lightly she'd jumped up out of Ichigo's grip and kicked him in the nose. He cringed lightly at the pain as he sat up and held his bloody nose.

"What the hell was that for?"

Ichigo screamed angrily. Ren blinked and gulped. She hadn't meant to hurt Ichigo it was the panic of getting up that she accidently kicked his face. Luckily Tatsuki wasn't awake at that point.

"Why… why were you holding me like that… why were you sleeping next to me?"

Ren yelled not knowing what was going around in her head. Ichigo blinked and watched as Ren quickly ran out of the tent with a flushed face. When Ichigo had tried to apologise to her Ren quickly ran away not wanting to face Ichigo. Ichigo hadn't really understood why she was running away. It was an accident that the two had slept beside each other. Ren had clambered beside him too tired to notice and Ichigo had fallen asleep not wanting to and accidently snuggled into her warmth. He hadn't intended for it to happen but it did.

So as Ren avoided Ichigo as much as she could knowing that it was her fault for what had happened she sat by the lake thinking about what she would do next. Everyone was to spend another 3 days in the woods, since Miss Ochi had gotten news that the students couldn't stay more than 5 days.

Meanwhile as Ren sat on the log slouching and very much ashamed of herself Hana hid behind a tree grinning to herself.

"This is my chance. The two aren't talking to each other. Finally."

Hana chuckled and walked proudly away creeping in the darkness towards the tent Ichigo was sleeping in. Hana licked her lips lightly and unbuttoned a few of her shirt buttons before opening up the tent and swiftly popping inside crawling up towards the orange mass of hair. She grinned seeing a sprawled Ichigo upon the floor his shirt rivalled up his toned stomach his shorts creased, his head turned to the side his hand up by his head and the other beside him as he snoozed soundly his chest rising and falling as he did so.

Grinning Hana lightly traced her fingers up Ichigo's stomach; he shivered under her touch but remained sleeping. Chuckling lightly she pulled his shirt further up his chest and lightly kissed a nipple running her hand to his shorts waist band. tugging at them lightly she was about to shove her hand down when Ichigo quickly turned over on his side away form her curling up into a ball. Growling annoyed Hana was about to move again when suddenly a bright light some in her eyes.

"Hana what are you doing? You should be in your own tent. Come on before Kurosaki wakes up."

Miss Ochi spoke Hana quite shocked. She seemed angry by the tone of voice she used and Hana quickly scrambled out of the tent planning on another way to try and seduce Ichigo.

The next morning Ren groaned as she stretched up finding that she had found herself sleeping by the lake. She hadn't moved form her spot all night. Grumbling to herself she yawned and walked along the path shuffling her feet along and kicking a pebble along as she did so. Sopping suddenly she saw Hana standing before her. Frowning Ren huffed slightly and continued to walk straight past Hana who growled and followed eagerly.

"Is something wrong Hana?"

Ren yawned calmly. Hana growled and huffed looking to the side as she growled and noticed the splashing water. Grinning to herself she stood behind Ren carefully and then quickly pushed her forward through the bushes and watched as she fell to the ground and got back up carefully. Hana frowned and walked p to her quickly kicking her gut.

"Looks like you two stopped talking. That means I get to hurt you as much as I want now. And Ichigo is all mines. "

Hana grinned but blinked when she heard a slight sloshing. The two looked up to find the familiar orange head standing under the waterfall his hair soaked and dripping by his tanned cheeks and his chest bare showing rippling muscles under the morning light and droplets of water trickling down his torso. Ichigo stood under the water with his eyes closed and his hands in his locks running them through like a comb. He hadn't really noticed the two girls as they stared at him not certain were to look. Luckily for them all Ichigo had his privates hidden as he stood his back facing them. But yet his ass was bare and caused Ren to flush madly. Suddenly Ichigo moved and Hana quickly ran behind a tree knowing that if she hid she could get a better view of Ichigo's body. Ren gulped and scrambled to her feet trying to look for a place to hide. She quickly clambered up a tree and clung to a branch for life as she closed her eyes tightly.

Ichigo stepped out of the water rolling his shoulders as he did so and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist grabbing another and beginning to dry his hair. Blinking he caught a glimpse of Ren's mobile. Frowning he walked toward and was about to lean down and grab it when he heard a snap form the tree above him and blinked when suddenly a branch and Ren came tumbling down. Gulping Ichigo quickly held out his hands and caught Ren quite effectively. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed.

"Ren. What were you doing up in the tree?"

Ichigo asked quizzically. Ren didn't seem like the one to peep or be perverted so why was she up in a tree.

"I'm sorry."

Ren quickly uttered out hiding her face with her hands and biting her lip as she tightly closed her eyes shut. Ichigo sighed and lightly put her onto her feet gripping onto her shoulders and pulling her into his chest hugging her softly.

"It's ok Ren. But something has been bugging me latel1y."

Blinking Ren waited silently as Ichigo breathed softly and lightly pressed his nose to her head.

"How did you find out my secrete?"

He asked quickly Ren pulled away from his chest. His face was serious but yet his amber eyes were softly looking towards her.

Gulping Ren quickly ran away leaving Ichigo to blink confused. Quickly pulling on his clothes he ran after her along with Hana who frowned confused. As Ren passed everyone pushing them aside, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji and the others followed confused.

Ren wouldn't stop running and as everyone ran after her yelling for her to stop she skidded and stood just above a mountain edge looking down at the height of the drop. A lake travelled bellow and another edge was far away a bridge had been snapped and hung loose at the other edge. There was no way she could jump it. It was to far about half a mile long. So as she stood panting she turned sharply turning to see all her new friends blinking and frowning as she stepped back softly her foot almost slipped off the edge.

"Tell me why?"

Ren suddenly yelled angrily.

"Ren what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Come on step away from the edge."

Rukia yelled not sure what was going on exactly. Ren frowned and scoffed ads a large gust of wind past them tossing Ren's hair about as she screamed out again angrily.

"Why are you hunting me? Why did he put you up to this? What could you possibly gain by hunting me? He promised never to get any more soul reapers involved anymore. As long as I forgot everything. But why? Tell me why I remember everything and the reason why he's hunting me now?"

Ren yelled her orange eyes turning a harsh shade of burning red. Renji blinked and frowned understanding everything for once.

"Ren. Tell us what you're talking about. You know what we are so explain to us."

Renji yelled back. Ren growled and shook her head stepping back yet again her eyes still burning red.

"You should know. The mass murder 10 years ago. Figure it out."

Ren frowned and suddenly dropped over the edge everyone rushing to view as Ren fell as if not bothered but continued to fall and fall Ichigo screaming out a no as he reached out his arm not knowing what to do other wise.

"You let her get away? You idiots."

Came the angry voice from Yamamoto as he appeared from a portal just behind them. Ichigo growled clutching his fist and feeling tears well in his eyes as he held them in. Why was she so stupid to jump? She'd surely be dead by now. So as Ichigo's head snapped around angrily his eyes fierce as he glared to Yamamoto he yelled out.  
"Why do you want Ren?"

authors note

sorry about gettign this storyquickly running. i want to finsih this so i can start on a new story. Ideas are offered once again. and thank you spaceodin for yoru sugestions they've been a grea thelp. i hope you've all enjoyed the story so far. reviews pelase. oh and pelase if anyen wants to give me a few ideas for the new story please be my guest. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A black hakame and t-shirt

Chapter 8

Ichigo frowned as he sat in his room hugging his pillow. Three days ago Ren had disappeared a search team had been set out to find her possibly dead body but nothing was found not even a piece of clothing. Closing his eyes lightly he remembered a vague smell of her shoulder length sapphire hair. Roses and lavender mixed with the scent of strawberries. How he missed her deeply. He missed those orange eyes that glittered every time she looked at him. That pale face of hers. That soft voice she spoke with.

He despised the day when he agreed to hunt for her. But yet he had no idea.

How he wanted to disobey Yamamoto so deeply and search for her no matter what, just to hold her again. To feel that warmth that came from her. That kind warmth.

Clutching the pillow tighter he gritted his teeth feeling tears well in his eyes once again. Falling down on his stomach upon his bed he felt a warm tear run down his cheek. His door opened and Hana walked in with a tray of soup and a roll of bread.

"I brought you your dinner. Do you want it?"

She asked a grin in her mind at the thought Ren was finally gone and never to disturb her and Ichigo. But when Ichigo looked away from her she blinked placing the tray upon his desk. She growled quietly. Why was it that she had to come up with Ren?

"You know Ichigo there isn't any point in crying over spilt milk."

She said softly running her hand through his orange locks. That really ticked Ichigo off. He slapped her hand away violently and sat up glaring at her. Blinking Hana fell to the ground clutching her hand as Ichigo stood up.

"Don't you dare act as if Ren was nothing. It was your fault for making her feel more unwanted than what she already was. It was your fault for hurting her so badly."

Ichigo scoffed and stormed past Hana she blinked scrambling up onto her feet and running off after him."Where are you going?"

She screamed as he shoved on his shoes.

"AWAY FROM YOU."

He yelled back running out of the door. He needed to get away from Hana. He needed to got o the soul society. He had to talk to Yamamoto. He had to find out more about Ren.

So as he ran to Urahara's shop he felt his heart beat violently.

By the time he arrived it was like Urahara had read his mind as Ichigo dumped his body to the side and ran through the gate attaching to his world and the soul society. It looked like Yamamoto was expecting him as Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad ran along side him with a few other soul reapers leading the way to the meeting room.

Standing in the grand hall filled with the captains they all lowered his head as Ichigo entered. They seemed to know that the two Ren and him had gotten quite close and they felt guilty at that point. They'd only just realised what the old man had been up to and they didn't feel so confident about the fact that they didn't intervene as soon as they heard about it.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

Yamamoto said surprising a lot of the people around. Ichigo only frowned and snapped. He couldn't believe the old man had the nerve to just apologise like that.

"You have the nerve to apologise now. For all I know she could be dead."

Ichigo yelled slapping his hand in the air for empathises. Yamamoto bowed his head clutching onto his staff. Pulling out a picture form a pocket he sighed as he gazed to it.

"Oh she isn't dead. She's a strong fighter. My little Ren how she had grown after that day. I'm ashamed to admit that she's a cold hearted killer."

Yamamoto almost cried as he held out the picture. Ichigo gulped and walked forward holding the picture to face him. He gulped seeing the smiling face of Ren when she was younger gripping onto a younger looking Yamamoto. He gulped and began to shake as he looked at the happy photo Ren had a copy of.

"It was 10 years ago. Ren was a special girl. Although she was still alive and human she could travel to this world and yours. My son was a soul reaper and went to the world of the living and married a woman there and they had Ren."

He paused for a moment as he sat down in his large seat. The memories flooding back.

"She was such a happy little girl."

Jushiro smiled remembering how affectionate she was when she knew people. How he remembered that shy smile of hers and that cute giggle she gave off. Ichigo blinked and remembered Ren seemed very shy and timid rather than happy. She smiled every once in a while but never a beam or a grin.

"Yes she was. But that day her father died and she lost it. She was just 5 and yet that demon came out. She killed millions without mercy. It was horrible. We had no choice. I hated my decision."

Yamamoto looked away too ashamed to look at Ichigo who was looking at him intently. Jushiro sighed and carried on for the old man lowering his gaze.

"There was a lot of blood and bodies. Ren was walking through them like she was on a beach. But she was like a zombie. Her eyes were blank and her face expressionless but then a tear fell down her cheek. I remember it clearly. She reached out crying for her grandfather. Grandpa Yama I believe she cried out. Then she collapsed. It was the last state of sanity we saw her in. After that Mayuri erased her memories and sent her back to her home in England."

Yamamoto gave a nod remembering it all so clearly. Truth be it was better than letting her remember everything about her family and about the incident. All he wanted for her was to live her life in sanity. It was better than killing her. It was his first decision but it changed when that small amount of sanity returned.

"So Head captain why did you send us out to hunt her?"

Renji asked obviously uncertain as to why they had to look for her. Sure she was dangerous according to that story but why after so many years when its obvious it won't possibly happen again. Yamamoto looked up and nodded with a soft escape of air.

"Because of that demon inside of her it needs to be retained. If not she could destroy a lot of things. We need to make sure to drain her of every last ounce of power she has. It's out of kindness. But it'll keep her safe."

Yamamoto frowned lowering her head. Ichigo scowled grabbing his kimono top angrily.

"Why would you do that? Drain her of everything. You'll kill her. Why would you do that to your own grandchild."

Ichigo screamed. Yamamoto frowned looking away from Ichigo's hurt eyes. Suddenly a voice was hurt from the entrance of the room causing Ichigo to turn sharply.

"Then kill me he will."

Authors' note.

Yes this is a shortish chapter but I wanted to make it a cliff hanger. So what do you think. Review please. I love the comments. Oh and suggestions appreciated for other chapters to come. Remember I think I'll only be doing two more chapters so keep a watch out. Sorry for uploading so late. I've been stumped and really busy this summer. Hey its actually quiet painful having an earring surgically removed. It looked like I bathed in blood. That's practically the reason I haven't been uploading. But enjoy lols. Remember clairs accessories jewellery is CRAP. Hehe.


	9. Chapter 9

A black hakame and t-shirt 

Chapter 9

The room fell silent as the figure by the door walked in calmly. Face lightly furrowed but calm. Surprisingly long flowing hair to the toes tied back in a high pony-tail fastened with some gold plated object. Her eyes were shining a vicious colour of orange and what looked to be a few weapons on her belt with a pair of black trousers and combat boots. What looked to be a robe for her top with a high colour and a dragon travelling around as the design. Her arms were bare and leather strips wrapped around her elbow and top half of the arm while a pair of leather gloves were adorned on her fingers. 

Ichigo gasped as the tall figure walked towards him. Glancing to him she continued to walk forward hair swishing side to side. 

Never in their whole lives had they seen hair as long as hers or a cruel expression upon the eyes. Never had they seen hair grow as quick as it must have. Only four days ago she'd been missing and yet her hair was past her backside. Still that glimmering sapphire colour kept and turned from a darkish blue to a blinding diamond blue in the light. 

"Well Ren has defiantly grown."

Jushiro almost complimented backing away lightly as Ren walked up towards Yamamoto. 

Standing up calmly Ren stopped where she stood waiting. 

"Gan on then. I'm standing here go ahead kill me."

She went on but stopped when Yamamoto lowered his head. He blinked remembering that smiling face he used to love watching run around the gardens. How he remembered how she'd taken a liking to Byakuya and he couldn't help but smile towards her. She was so many things to them. How he could kill her after something that was purely instinct and almost accidental. His own grandchild. How could he kill her now. 

The way she stood looking at him now was something he never wanted to see when coming across the matters of death. 

He never wanted to see such a calm face upon her so serious and sinister when coming across the terms of killing her. But yet this was Ren. She'd tried many times before to die while she was growing up from the nightmares she had. Ren's fingers twitched as she waited in the silent room. Yamamoto raised his head and raised out his hand placing his fingers upon her gentle skin. Caressing her cheek Ren kept that stoic look upon her.

"How you've grown. We miss that smile of yours. Even after your parents died you smiled for our sakes. You accepted it so easily. I don't want to do this but I know its your wish…."

Yamamoto trailed off as he drew his sword. Ren only stood calmly watching the blade with lust filled eyes. 

Ichigo's eyes widened as he almost saw a tear in Yamamoto's eye. As the old man was raising his sword Ichigo leapt forward grabbed hold of Ren's wrist turned her around harshly and embraced her so tightly pressing his lips against hers. 

Orihime felt a pang in her chest slightly as the others just gaped surprised at the act. Ichigo felt tears well in his eyes. How he remembered that day she arrived. She looked so nervous and timid almost frightened. Then she suddenly snapped. But yet she returned to that embarrassed state. As the days past he could see how she was slowly getting accustomed and used to people. He even remembered that time she held onto his hand. So soft so kind hearted. So loving. 

But then he remembered Hana, how she despised Ren. But Ichigo only shook those feelings off remaining souly on Ren. 

He didn't want to see a loved one die right before his eyes again. And in those split seconds as he kissed Ren not pulling away he finally did and rested his head upon her shoulder allowing tears to fall down his cheeks as he smiled gripping tightly onto Ren. 

"Pleas don't go."

He whispered catching Ren off guard her eyes finally widening and her lips parting lightly. Now there was an expression nobody had seen in a while. A shocked flushed expression. But Ren gulped as she smelt his neck the blood pumping. Refusing Ren gulped again feeling her heart sting. Tears well in her eyes. Yamamoto immediately noticed and was about to leap forward when Jushiro did pulling Ichigo away and raising his hand as Ren's teeth grew into fangs and pierced Jushiro's pale arm. Her eyes were filled with the lust fro blood a cruel yellow like a snake. Quickly she was grabbed from behind Arms Restrained and pushed to the ground arm still in her mouth. She gulped down the fresh crimson liquid from Jushiro's arm as if it were having your favourite sweet for the first time in your life. That wanting more feeling. That craving to take more, to want more to have more. Jushiro gulped at the pleasurable pain but nodded when quickly Byakuya stepped forward roughly grabbed hold of Ren's sapphire bangs and pulled her head away cruelly. Her fangs lifted out of the skin and blood trickled down her lips. Licking them she gasped for air that lust filling further. 

Her grin was sinister like Zaraki's in a battle. She was restrained quite well a person for her hands, a person for her shoulders and neck. And a person for each leg and Byakuya holding her head up. 

Rukia had never seen such blood lust and felt sickened and frightened. Uryuu hadn't seen this sort of things since the bounto's. But it was worse. The lust for blood not souls. The harsh monstrous fangs eyes and appetite. Something you'd only see in horror films. 

Jushiro grabbed onto his bleeding arm and Unohana rushed towards him quickly healing the fang marks. 

"Are you alright Ichigo? Sorry we didn't tell you this earlier. Unfortunately Ren was very stubborn when it came to drinking the samples of blood when she was little. That's what caused the murder 10 years back. By that time she'd sworn never to drink blood again and it also means that she'll do the exact same possibly worse."

Jushiro explained watching as Ren watched his arm hungrily. Ichigo only gulped as her mouth was stuffed with a blood packet and she bit into it the blood dripping own her chin in masses as she gulped down the substance.

"This is why she needed to be captured. Her state of self knowing is slowly going. She won't even know who she is. She won't know any sanity. It's best off if we kill her immediately. It's harsh yes, but for your safety for the worlds safety and for her own its best."

Jushiro gulped as he watched Ren gulping down that packet of donated blood. 

"How do you restore her sanity?"

Ichigo gulped wanting anything that could stop Ren's execution. Jushiro sighed and shook his head.

"Ren is defiantly a beautiful girl. That's the problem with her kind. They're so beautiful at first glance but in natural fact they're harsh and cruel. But Ren isn't. She's different. Did you know that when Ren was here that she often drank from us. It was small amounts but we'd offer it to her when she was ill. And then we'd give her the donated blood. But she refused as she got older. I don't want anything to happen to her either Ichigo. She's like a little sister I've always wanted. You should have seen her smile. She was so adorable when she was younger. But a little monkey. Always walking on-top of roofs bothering Byakuya with his work and even tormenting Toshiro. I wish I could tell you how but we can't sacrifice that. We can't let anyone die again."

Jushiro lowered his head. Yamamoto glanced to his granddaughter and dropped his sword hands resting by his sides.

"Ichigo… We'd love to restore her sanity. We really want her to live. But the way she is and the fact we don't have a sacrifice there is no point in keeping her alive much more…."

Jushiro nodded and gulped.

"Ren tried killing herself many times before. Slitting her wrists, but they always healed to quickly. Not even a scar to prove it. Strangling herself but her airways aren't the same as ours. Even slashing her throat. But none never worked. She wants to die Ichigo. And we could grant her that wish out of pity and love for her. Look into her eyes. She's crying inside. She's hurting herself…. We're hurting her more by keeping her alive…"

Ichigo lowered his head bit his lip understanding everything now.

"I'll do it…."

He said hoarsely. Yamamoto looked up frowning.

"Don't be foolish. Don't sacrifice yourself. You won't survive."

He yelled, but Ichigo just stood on his feet and walked forward to Ren. Pulling the empty packet from her mouth he grabbed his sleeve and wiped away the blood.

"I don't care. She deserves to live even if she's hurting. She can make things right again. So I'll do it."

Ichigo sighed kneeling down and reaching out his arms placing them behind her neck. As the captains let go of Ren he pulled her to his neck pulling down his Kimono slightly and waited as Ren bit down into the crook of his neck. 

Rukia was about to scream forward but she was pulled back by Renji who held her making sure she didn't watch as she cried. Ren began suckling down but as her sanity seemed to come faster than expected with that wanting more of blood she cried so deeply still gulping down the crimson liquid. Trailing her hand down Ichigo's chest along his abdomen she grabbed hold of one of the knives in her belt gripped it tightly lifted her fangs from his neck, gently kissed it and pushed him away quickly stabbing herself quickly in the heart. Ichigo blinked as she spat out blood tears streaming down her cheeks, those orange eyes glittering so perfectly. Orihime screamed a the top of her lungs as she watched Ren fall with that sweet delicate smile adorning her lips. She chuckled though so childishly and sweetly before she collapsed and smiled.

"Thank you…."

With that she fell with a thud blood spilling on the floor Ren's eyes closing as she lay their on the cold floor. 

"Rennnn…."

Orihime screamed and ran forward trying to shake Ren up. Ichigo only sat there to frozen for words as he watched Ren bleed out. 

"Don't die Ren… Please don't. We need you we need you Ren. Rennnnnnnnn………"

Orihime screamed lowering her head and gripping tightly onto Ren's clothing. Yamamoto stepped forward and fell to his knees as he touched his granddaughters paling cheeks. 

"You idiot."

He wept picking up her limp body brushing her hair away from her lips and weeping over her limp body pulling the knife out and pressing on her chest where she'd pierced. This time for certain. She'd defiantly succeeded in killing herself. And in that precise moment Ichigo screamed out Ren's name before he too passed out from the loss of blood. 

Authors note. 

I found this chapter rather sad and heart gripping. I'm ready to cry because of my own story. I'm that sad. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far. There is one last one to be written so keep an eye out if you one of my A BLACK HAKAME AND T-SHIRT fans. Oh and do review. I enjoy reading about what you think of my story. Oh and any ideas are welcomed for the next stories to come up. I've already started one so keep an eye out if you like my stories. Anyway enjoy. 

And now a word from our sponsor……. Head captain Yamamoto

Yamamoto- thank you for reading so far and keep a look out for the new bleach movie. Out this September…. Bleach diamond dust rebellion. Toshiro gets sentence to death. What will happen.

Author- yes people I'm looking forward to it. So if your a bleach fan like me this movie is for you. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A black Hakame and t-shirt

Chapter ten

Final chapter

Ichigo sat on a step looking out at the pink blossoms on the cherry trees the flowers scattered and the fish swimming in the pond. The events that had happened only a few days ago was causing him to become ill. And it showed with his black eyes filled with tiredness and his paling skin.

He couldn't help but play back that memory of Ren's eyes looking at him with a look of freedom and apology. And that sad smile. That beautiful smile stained with sadness.

He lightly brushed his fingers along the covering of the puncture mark sin his neck and he gulped feeling horrid.

"How you doing?"

Renji asked sitting beside him. Ichigo glanced to his red haired friend and nodded silently not wanting to answer or talk just yet. He had nothing to say. He shouldn't say anything. He was abandoning hope for Ren. Since he heard no news from her as she was sent into recovery he was abandoning it. He felt cruel and guilty for doing so.

"I have a few messages for you. Captain Kuchiki, Ukitake and Kyroku wanted me to pass on them."

Renji sighed after a few moments of silence. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Truthfully he wanted to be alone and suffer alone. He wanted to willow away with his guilt of not being able to prevent Ren from doing what she did.

"I don't want to hear it Renji.. Not now."

Ichigo said hoarsely. Renji glanced to him again and sighed seeing the pain that Ichigo was suffering clearly written upon his features.

"I think you do."

Renji began sighing lightly as he leaned back on his hands. Ichigo turned away frowning further. Why was Renji being so persistent about a few messages.

"Fine."

Ichigo gulped that spike of guilt making his voice quiver.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted me to tell you not to worry. That Ren was strong and that because of her love and for everyone's love for her was so strong she would fight. Even though she caused this to herself she would fight no matter what. She was fighting from the very moment she snapped. The only way her sanity could be saved was if she did that and she knew it. You shouldn't worry so much. Have hope and never give in. Ren will live and the first person to see her should be you."

Renji began softly looking into the surpassingly beautiful blue sky. The day was calm like spring and the sun a perfect temperature. Closing his eyes briefly Renji allowed the sun to soak through his skin.

"You sure you don't want to hear anymore."

Renji quickly turned. But Ichigo was shivering and Renji took that as a sign to continue so he did.

"Kyroku and Ukitake said that whoever had caught Ren's heart in the stormy sea is a lucky man. Ren is a woman that can never be judged no matter what. She's truthful and kind. No matter what she is be a monster or not, Ren is Ren. She has a heart like any other. She has feelings like any other. No-one should judge no-one should have judged her that day ten years ago. That was an accident. She had good reason not to take what she needed and that was because she felt guilty. She has a great understanding and it is greatly respected by all of us."

Renji paused seeing how Ichigo gripped tighter onto his Hakame his shoulders quivering much more.

Standing up Renji sighed and smiled brightly as Ichigo continued to quiver.

"And you know. Ren is very lucky to have found someone like you."

Renji smiled as Ichigo quickly stood and turned around only to freeze and slap his hands to his lips as tears welled in his eyes. There before him stood the whole of soul society and his friends. And their, the person who had changed his life, the person who had made him the way he was, the person who was so precious to him stood right there.

Those glittering orange eyes. That pale delicate soft skin, That shoulder length sapphire blue hair and those sweet pale lips turned up I a sweet smile. Ren stood before him. Alive, and smiling at him.

It looked like she had sprouted wings as she glowed a radiant light of beauty and her pale hands reached up grabbing hold of him into an embrace. Ichigo gripping tightly to her, not wanting to let go of her slender tall body as the tears streamed down his cheeks and dampening her clothes.

"Why?"

Ichigo whispered into her shoulder his shoulders quivering. Ren only smiled enjoying the sweet aroma of Ichigo so close to her.

"Because I couldn't stand hurting you or anyone else ever again."

She replied just as quietly into his ear. Ichigo nodded accepting the answer and smiled as he pulled away Ren wiping his tears away with the tips of her fingers.

She grinned back at him and not really expecting anything else Ichigo closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips against her own pale lips.

Those lips he truly loved. He didn't care what she was. Vampire or human he loved her. He didn't care how many people she had killed, how her lips had been soiled with the blood. He loved her so much that he would protect her from anything. He would make sure never to let anyone harm her again. Especially herself. He didn't care what Hana would say about her, he loved her and he was determined to make it right this time. He was determined in making sure Ren would have a good life. A life worth living for. And as he rested his head upon her shoulder once again he whispered in deep truth as another tear dripped off his chin

"I love you."

And with that Ren smiled and nodded answering with those same three words Ichigo so longed to hear from her lips.

authors note

well folks hope you enjoyed that stor. a little lovey dovey one with a twist to it. Don't we all love gothic fiction. Lol.

welll do review so i know what you all think. and i apprieciate it that everyone who has read this enjoyed it. It really puts a tea rin my eye to say that this story will be no more. It is finsihed and i know all of you want to know what happens to Ichigo and Ren after this but thats for yoru imagination. I need to start on new stories. I have hundreds of ideas that i can upload. But yes ideas are welcomed for mew stories that you'd liek to read and i may make.

So thanks again!


End file.
